10 kleine Dinge
by ChrissiTine
Summary: 10 kleine Dinge über jedes Potter- bzw. Weasley-Kind der nächsten Generation, sowie Teddy Lupin und Scorpius Malfoy. Erfahrt etwas über ihre Ängste, Meinungen, Wünsche, Berufe und ihr Liebesleben.
1. James Sirius Potter

**Titel: **10 kleine Dinge

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Die zehn Dinge sind meine. Die Idee hatten schon viele vor mir (zumindest in der englischsprachigen Welt). Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen.

**A/N: **Ich habe dieses Konzept (eine bestimmte Anzahl von Dingen über eine Person) schon häufiger gesehen, und da ich ein großer Fan von der nächsten Generation geworden bin und besonders auch von Harry, Ron, Hermine & Co als erwachsenen Eltern, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich diese zehn Dinge für die nächste Generation auch machen könnte. Ein paar Dinge bei einigen Charakteren sind in Anlehnung an einige englischsprachige FFs entstanden, die ich alle nur wärmstens empfehlen kann, wenn jemand der Sprache mächtig ist und auf der Suche nach guten FFs über die nächste Generation (zu gegebener Zeit mehr davon). Ich hoffe, die Idee gefällt euch und ihr schenkt mir ein kleines Review.

Die Kapitel sind alle bereits geschrieben, weshalb die Zeit zwischen den Posts nicht mehr als ein paar Tage betragen sollte. Wenn euch die gefällt, schreibe ich möglicherweise ein paar One-Shots über einige der Ereignisse, die ich in den zehn Dingen erwähnt habe (ich denke da besonders an die Liebesgeschichten einiger Weasleys und Potters). Aber mal sehen.

* * *

**Reihenfolge der Kapitel: **

Harrys und Ginnys Kinder: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Potter

Rons und Hermines Kinder: Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley

Dracos und Astorias Kind: Scorpius Malfoy

Bills und Fleurs Kinder: Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley

Remus' und Tonks' Kind: Teddy Remus Lupin

Georges und Angelinas Kinder: Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley

Percys und Audreys Kinder: Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley

Die Reihenfolge ist nicht entsprechend mit dem Alter der Kinder, sondern mit der Reihenfolge, in der ich die einzelnen Kapitel geschrieben habe. Alle Kinder existieren laut dem Stammbaum, den JK Rowling veröffentlicht hat.

* * *

Für alle, die noch mehr (Ehepartner, Namen der Kinder, Geburtstage) über die nächste Generation wissen wollen, habe ich einen **Stammbaum** unter **zehnkleinedinge . myheritage . com** erstellt. Um die volle Einsicht zu bekommen, müsst ihr mir allerdings eure E-Mail-Adresse schicken, damit ich euch eine Einladung zukommen lassen kann.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

1. Er würde nie verstehen, was so toll an seinem Dad war. Klar, er hatte den Todesfluch zweimal überlebt, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen, war der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert gewesen und hatte gegen Drachen, Riesenspinnen, Riesenschlangen, Trolle und andere magische Wesen gekämpft und einen wahnsinnig bösen Zauberer besiegt, aber für James war er einfach nur sein Dad. Der Mann, der ihm abends zusammen mit seiner Mum Geschichten vorlas oder erzählte, der gerne mit ihm, Al, Lily und Mum Quidditch spielte, Sonntags beim Frühstück die Zeitung las, wenn er frei hatte und immer betonte, dass diese Geschichten alles, was er gemacht hatte, viel heldenhafter klingen ließen, als es tatsächlich war. James versuchte das den Leuten immer zu erklären, wenn sie ihn über seinen Vater ausfragten, aber merkwürdigerweise schien ihm niemand zu glauben.

2. Er war schon immer leichtsinnig gewesen und handelte erst, bevor er über die Konsequenzen nachdachte. Er machte gerne Witze und liebte es, Produkte aus dem Scherzartikelladen seines Onkels George zu testen, die der ihm immer zusteckte. Und er war stolz, wenn die Erwachsenen ihn lachend ansahen und ihm auf die Schulter klopften mit den Worten: "Du machst deinen Namensgebern alle Ehre. James und Sirius wären stolz auf dich gewesen!" Und er war froh, dass er von Natur aus so war wie sein Großvater und der Patenonkel seines Dads, denn er wollte sich nicht die Enttäuschung vorstellen, die er in ihren Gesichtern lesen würde, wenn er nicht so wäre.

3. Seit er zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, wusste er, dass er in Hogwarts Quidditch spielen wollte. Als sein Dad ihn zum ersten Mal zu einem professionellen Quidditchspiel mitnahm, wusste er, dass er nach Hogwarts Quidditch spielen wollte. Und dieses Ziel hatte er erreicht. Er hatte sonst vieles schleifen lassen in der Schule, Fächer nicht ernst genommen, Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und er war mehr als einmal im Unterricht eingeschlafen, weil er am Abend vorher zu lange trainiert hatte. Er war oft von Lehrern bestraft worden und hatte sich mit seinen Eltern gestritten, die seinen Wunsch, professionell Quidditch zu spielen, zwar verstanden und auch unterstützten (immerhin war seine Mum selbst Quidditchspielerin gewesen), aber trotzdem von ihm erwarteten, dass Quidditch nicht alles in seinem Leben war, dass er auch zeigte, dass er zu Verantwortung in der Lage war und andere Pflichten erfüllen konnte.

Er hatte diese Einstellung lange nicht verstanden und sich auch nicht weiter darum gekümmert, denn selbst als er sah, wie stolz Rose darauf war, so viele "Ohnegleichen" in ihren ZAGs bekommen zu haben und Lily sich freute, dass sie nach einer Woche Üben endlich den _Accio-_Zauber beherrschte, war er nicht der Meinung, dass seine Eltern Recht hatten, denn er hatte auch hart gearbeitet, um so gut zu werden, so schnell, so präzise, so geschickt, so unschlagbar und konnte zurecht stolz darauf sein.

Er änderte seine Einstellung erst, als seine Mutter ihn mit ihrer ehemaligen Teamkollegin Gwenog Jones bekannt machte und sie ihn nach seinen Schulnoten fragte, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er nach der Schule Quidditch spielen wollte, nach seinen _Schulnoten_, nicht nach seiner Erfahrung, der Position, auf der er spielte oder der Anzahl der Siege, die er bereits errungen hatte. Er schaute sie verständnislos an und sie ihm erklärte, dass die Talentsucher nicht nur auf Können, sondern auch auf seine Noten achteten, die ihnen zeigten, dass er seine Zukunft ernst nahm und er bereit war, trotz Quidditch hart für die Schule zu arbeiten und gute Leistungen zu erbringen.

James hatte monatelang auf seine UTZe gelernt und als er sie dann hinter sich hatte und ihm seine Noten mitgeteilt wurden, hätte er nicht stolzer sein können als bei seinem besten Quidditchspiel. Und obwohl er viele Jahre lang nur spielte und gut war und als Teamkapitän sein Team zu Weltmeistern machte, war er doch froh zu wissen, dass er noch mehr konnte als nur Quidditch zu spielen.

4. Er war gerne berühmt. Er war gerne der erstgeborene Sohn von Harry Potter. Er hatte sich unzählige Male die Artikel durchgelesen, die nach seiner Geburt in den Zeitungen erschienen waren und er fand es toll, dass Menschen, die er gar nicht kannte, _ihn _kannten und sich wegen seines Vaters für ihn interessierten, auch wenn ihm dieses riesengroße Interesse an seinem Vater unverständlich war. Er wusste, dass Albus diese Berühmtheit zuwider war und dass er es hasste, wenn Leute ihn auf ihren Dad ansprachen und dass viele Mädchen nur aus diesem Grund Interesse an ihm hatten. James war immer der Ansicht, dass es besser war, dass die Leute einen _überhaupt _kannten und sich interessierten, egal ob man selbst oder ein berühmter Vater der Grund dafür war.

Doch erst als er für etwas berühmt wurde, was er selbst getan hatte (Quidditch) und nicht für etwas berühmt war, auf das er absolut keinen Einfluss hatte, wusste er diese Aufmerksamkeit richtig zu schätzen. Und erst seit dieser Zeit war er wirklich stolz darauf, von anderen Leuten erkannt und bewundert und gelobt zu werden.

5. James mochte Mädchen. Sehr. Und sie mochten ihn. Immerhin war er Harry Potters Sohn. Und es war auch recht hilfreich, dass er ziemlich gut aussah. Aber er wollte nichts festes. Anfangs, als er damit anfing, mit Mädchen auszugehen und rumzuknutschen (und noch mehr), fühlte er sich zu jung für irgendetwas ernstes. Und als er sah, wie Albus' Herz gebrochen wurde und er wochenlang niedergeschlagen war, wusste er, dass er so etwas nie erleben wollte. Stattdessen traf er sich mit noch mehr Mädchen und machte noch schneller mit ihnen Schluss. Er verbot sich, irgendwelche tieferen Gefühle für eine von ihnen zu empfinden.

Und jahrelang war er sehr glücklich mit dieser Philosophie. Als Profispieler warfen sich die Frauen ihm scharenweise an den Hals. Doch als sein Großvater einen schweren Herzinfarkt hatte und tagelang nicht klar war, ob er durchkommen würde, weil er auf keinen einzigen Zauber oder Trank ansprach und die ganze Familie im Krankenhaus war und auf Neuigkeiten wartete, da war er der einzige, der alleine war. Seine Mum hatte seinen Dad, Albus hatte seine Frau Tia, Rose hatte Scorpius, Lily ihren damaligen Freund Howard und nur er hatte niemanden. Niemanden, der ihn umarmte und ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, der ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit helfen konnte und auf den er sich stützen konnte.

Und deshalb warf James schließlich seine Prinzipien über Bord und überwandt seine Angst, verletzt zu werden, denn die Angst, für den Rest seines Lebens alleine zu sein, war viel größer. Als er sich schließlich verliebte, fragte er sich, warum er so lange damit gewartet hatte.

6. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Albus ihn nicht zu seinem Trauzeugen gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, es einmal zu werden, seit Al sich mit Scorpius angefreundet hatte (und davor hatte er über solche Dinge noch nicht nachgedacht). Als Al ihn schließlich eines Abends fragte, ob es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er sich Scorpius ausgesucht hatte, hatte James nur gelacht und gemeint, er sei nicht der Richtige für diesen Job.

Damals war er nicht von der Ehe überzeugt gewesen und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen Als Zurechnungsfähigkeit angezweifelt, da er sich mit Mitte zwanzig an eine einzige Frau binden wollte, aber er wusste, dass sein Bruder das wollte und dass er glücklich war und das hatte James ihm auf keinen Fall kaputt machen wollen. Und da er am Altar neben Al keine schlechte Stimmung verbreiten wollte, war er mehr als froh darüber, dass Scorpius diesen Part übernahm (dessen Zurechnungsfähigkeit James übrigens noch mehr anzweifelte, da dieser zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits mit Rose verheiratet gewesen war).

7. Zu sagen, dass er überrascht war, als Al nach Slytherin kam, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Obwohl er seinen Bruder damit aufgezogen hatte, dass dieser vielleicht nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde, um ihm Angst zu machen, hatte er nie daran gezweifelt, dass Al in das gleiche Haus kam wie er. Bei ihm hatte der Sprechende Hut keine Sekunde gezögert und er war davon ausgegangen, dass es bei Al ebenso sein würde. Als der Hut bei ihm dann aber "Slytherin!" gerufen hatte, wäre James beinahe aufgestanden und hätte den Hut dazu aufgefordert, es sich noch mal zu überlegen.

8. Er hatte sich nie als den großen Beschützer seiner kleinen Schwester gesehen. Das war immer Als Aufgabe gewesen und James war der Ansicht, dass Lily ein beschützender großer Bruder reichte. Sie musste ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen und vor den wirklich schmerzhaften Dingen konnte einen keiner beschützen. Er war jedoch kurz davor, sie vor Leonard McLaggen zu warnen, denn diese Art von Jungen kannte er genau, da er selbst so einer war. Doch als er den Streit sah, den Lily und Al hatten, weil er ihr riet, sich vor ihm in Acht zu nehmen, ließ er es. Mit seiner kleinen Schwester war nicht zu spaßen. Aber als McLaggen dann mit Lily Schluss machte, sie völlig am Boden zerstört war und James ein paar Tage später hörte, wie er überall herumerzählte, dass die kleine Potter viel zu verklemmt war und ihn nicht mal in die Nähe ihres Höschchens gelassen hatte, da verprügelte James ihn so sehr, dass er sich dabei die Hand brach. Aber das war es wert, denn niemand sagte so etwas über seine kleine Schwester.

9. Bill war sein Lieblingsonkel. Nicht George, wie viele glaubten. James liebte es, Bill zuzuhören, wenn dieser über seine Abenteuer in Ägypten sprach. Außerdem hatte er es geschafft, eine Veela abzukriegen, einen Werwolfsangriff fast unbeschadet zu überleben und trotz Grandmas Nörgelei einen Giftzahnohrring zu tragen. Man konnte nicht sehr viel cooler sein als er.

10. Er hatte für Tiere nie viel übrig gehabt. Eulen waren zwar praktisch, denn sie überbrachten die Briefe, aber er musste keine eigene haben, um seine Post zu verschicken. Katzen fand er einfach nur nutzlos. Sie zogen den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht durch die Gegend, hatten scharfe Krallen und konnten noch nicht mal irgendwelche aufregenden Tricks. Von Kröten ganz zu schweigen. Die waren nicht nur nutzlos, sondern auch noch schmierig und schleimig. Nein, Tiere mochte James ganz und gar nicht. Trotzdem war sein Lieblingsfach in Hogwarts Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid war einfach der witzigste und unterhaltsamste Lehrer, den man haben konnte und Knallrümpfige Kröter waren mit Katzen wirklich nicht zu vergleichen.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

1. Albus wünschte sich manchmal, dass seine Familie normal wäre. Dass sein Vater nicht der Retter der Zaubererwelt wäre, dass der Rest seiner Familie keine so aktive Rolle in dem Krieg gespielt hätte. Denn dann würden die Leute nicht immer so erfreut aussehen, wenn sie seinen Nachnamen hörten oder ihre erste Frage lauten: "Potter? Bist du ein Sohn von Harry Potter?" und ihn niemand jahrelang überrascht anschauen, nur weil er in Slytherin war.

2. Er hatte nicht wirklich nach Slytherin gewollt. Selbst nach dem, was sein Dad ihm auf Gleis 9 3/4 gesagt hatte, hatte er nicht nach Slytherin gewollt. Oder auch Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw. Es war nicht mehr so sehr das Haus und der Ruf, den es hatte, diese Sorge hatte ihm sein Dad genommen, sondern die Tatsache, dass der Rest seiner Familie in Gryffindor war. Sein Bruder, alle seine älteren Cousins und Cousinen, außer Molly und Lucy, und er hatte Angst, in einem anderen Haus ganz alleine zu sein. Denn wenigstens unter seinen Verwandten war er nichts besonderes, denn sie gehörten schließlich alle zur selben berühmten Familie. Aber als der Hut ihm dann überzeugt sagte, dass er seiner Meinung nach wirklich nach Slytherin passen und dass er in jedem Haus gute Freunde finden würde, gab Albus sich schließlich geschlagen.

Und die Wahl war wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen, denn er freundete sich schnell mit Scorpius Malfoy an, der auch nicht so sonderlich glücklich über die Wahl des Sprechenden Huts gewesen war. Und besonders in den späteren Schuljahren war Albus dankbar dafür, dass der Rest seiner Familie nicht in Slytherin war, denn wer wollte schon, dass ständig jemand von seinen Verwandten seine Nase in seine Angelegenheiten steckte?

3. Mit fünfzehn wurde ihm zum ersten Mal das Herz gebrochen. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in die sechszehnjährige Della Chang verliebt und sie schien seine Gefühle zu erwidern. Aber Al war es nach einigen Wochen Leid, ständig ihre Fragen über seinen Dad zu beantworten. Sie hatte sich gar nicht für seine Interessen und Hobbies interessiert und ihm platzte schließlich der Kragen, als sie ihn zum achten Mal fragte, wann er sie denn seinem Dad vorstellen würde. Er wollte von ihr wissen, was seine Lieblingsfarbe war und welches sein Lieblingsquidditchteam und als sie einfach nur dastand und nicht einmal _versuchte_, sich an das zu erinnern, was er ihr erst am vorigen Abend erzählt hatte, hatte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um ganz darüber hinweg zu kommen, aber er wollte jemanden, der wegen _ihm _mit ihm zusammen war und nicht wegen seines Dads.

4. Er mochte seinen Namen nicht. Es war ihm egal, dass er nach einem berühmten Zauberer benannt war, den fast alle bewunderten und nach einem anderen Zauberer, den der Großteil der Zaubererwelt verachtete, von dem sein Dad aber immer sagte, dass er ihm in gewisser Weise auch sein Leben verdankte. Es war ihm auch egal, dass sein Dad immer betonte, wie mutig er doch gewesen war. Wer nannte sein Kind heutzutage Albus Severus? Nur Scorpius verstand wirklich, was er meinte. Geteiltes Leid war eben doch halbes Leid.

5. Als er klein war, hatte er immer so sein wollen wie James. So begabt im Quidditch, so mutig, so lustig, so leichtsinnig wie er. Doch irgendwann erkannte er, dass er lieber seine eigene Person war und nicht versuchte, so zu werden wie andere. Es verglichen ihn so viele Menschen mit anderen, dass er nicht selbst auch noch den Druck erhöhen wollte, jemand anderer zu sein. Und irgendwann verglich ihn niemand mehr mit James. Sie waren wirklich grundverschieden und das war auch gut so.

6. Er hatte immer besonders gut auf Lily aufgepasst. Als sie klein waren, war das auch nötig gewesen, denn letztendlich war es meistens Lily gewesen, die sich von James zu den wirklich gefährlichen Sachen hatte überreden lassen. Albus war immer derjenige gewesen, der zuerst an die Konsequenzen gedacht hatte, während James nicht mehr als fünf Minuten im Voraus plante. Dadurch hatte er seine Geschwister schon vor einigen Strafen bewahrt. Denn obwohl er damals immer wie James hatte sein wollen, war er doch nicht so dumm gewesen, auf den höchsten Baum zu klettern oder einen Salto mit seinem Besen zu versuchen.

Doch je älter Lily wurde, desto weniger wollte sie einen großen Bruder, der auf sie aufpasste. Besonders wenn es um Jungen ging. Sie hatten einen üblen Streit, als er sie vor Leonard McLaggen ganz besonders warnte, von dem er wusste, dass er Mädchenherzen reihenweise gebrochen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er ihr nicht vertraute oder dass er befürchtete, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, wenn es sein musste. Er wollte nur nicht, dass ihr das Herz gebrochen wurde, denn er wusste, wie weh das tat. Doch eines Abends nahm ihn seine Mutter beiseite und sagte ihm, dass er Lily nicht vor allem beschützen konnte und dass sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen musste. Also entschloss sich Al, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, sich nicht mehr einzumischen. Und als Lily in Tränen aufgelöst zu ihm kam, nachdem McLaggen ihr Herz tatsächlich gebrochen hatte, verkniff er sich ein "Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", sondern nahm sie nur in den Arm und ließ sie an seiner Schulter schluchzen. Denn er wusste, dass seine Mum Recht hatte.

7. Er wusste lange nicht, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte, wenn er mit Hogwarts fertig sein würde. Alle um ihn herum schienen zu wissen, was sie wollten: Rose wollte unbedingt Heilerin werden, James professionell Quidditch spielen, Scorpius mit Muggeln arbeiten, Lily Reporterin werden, Hugo bei Onkel George im Scherzartikelladen einsteigen. Alle wussten es, nur er nicht. Er wusste nur, was er nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht so gefährliche Sachen machen wie sein Vater oder ständig mit kranken Menschen zu tun haben. Er fand Muggel längst nicht so faszinierend und wollte auch nicht sein halbes Leben lang irgendwelchen Klatschern hinterher jagen (er war ein Treiber in Hogwarts gewesen). Aber er war immer ganz gut in Alte Runen gewesen und als sein Onkel Bill ihn schließlich in den Ferien vor seinem siebten Schuljahr gebeten hatte, ein paar Mal in der Bank zu helfen, weil die meisten Runenübersetzer gerade bei einem Projekt in Ägypten waren und der Rest so mit Arbeit eingedeckt war, dass sie niemanden mehr für die Kleinigkeiten hatten, wusste er nach der ersten Stunde, dass es das war, was er später würde machen wollen.

8. Seine Frau Tia lernte er während eines Auftrages in Ägypten kennen. Der Auftrag war unglaublich aufwendig und er war für neun Monate dort. Tia war geborene Engländerin, aber ihre Eltern waren mit ihr nach Kairo ausgewandert, als sie fünf war. Er traf sie eines Abends in einer Bar, als er zwei Tage frei hatte und die Ausgrabungsstätte verlassen durfte. Als er ihr schließlich seinen Namen nannte und erklärte, dass er Harry Potters Sohn war, schaute sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an und fragte ihn, warum es sie interessieren sollte, wer sein Vater war. Die nächsten drei Stunden unterhielten sie sich über ihre Berufe, ihre Hobbies, ihre Freunde und schließlich auch über ihre Familien. Aber er musste ihr erst genau erklären, wer sein Vater war, bevor sie lachte und ihm sagte, dass sie jetzt wieder wüsste, warum ihr der Name so bekannt vorkam.

In den nächsten vier Monaten traf er sich an jedem freien Abend mit Tia und war heilfroh, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie sich schon vor einem halben Jahr für eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit im Zaubereiministerium in London beworben hatte und in zwei Monaten dorthin ziehen würde. Er hatte gesehen, wie schwer eine Fernbeziehung für Scorpius und Rose gewesen war und sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob sie das durchhalten konnten. Er hatte allerdings keinen Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie es wert war.

9. Seit Albus mit Scorpius befreundet war, wusste er, dass er, wenn er einmal heiraten sollte, ihn als seinen Trauzeugen haben wollte. Sie hatten sieben Jahre lang im gleichen Schlafsaal geschlafen, waren durch dick und dünn gegangen und auch nach Hogwarts Freunde geblieben. Das war aber nicht der Grund, warum Al unbedingt Scorpius haben wollte. Er wusste, dass es ihm viel mehr bedeuten würde, sein Trauzeuge zu sein, neben ihm zu stehen, als James, der sowieso nicht sonderlich viel für Hochzeiten übrig hatte. Und als er diese Entscheidung Scorpius mitteilte, nachdem er Tia darum gebeten hatte, seine Frau zu werden, und seinen überraschten und gerührten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er das Richtige gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich nie jemand anderen als seinen besten Freund neben ihm am Altar vorstellen können, auch wenn die Braut häufig eine andere gewesen war.

10. Er freute sich immer über den Weasley-Pullover, den er jedes Jahr von seiner Großmutter zu Weihnachten bekam, selbst dann noch, als er schon verheiratet war und eigene Kinder hatte. Er fand es immer bewundernswert, dass sie die Zeit fand, Pullover für alle ihre Kinder, die Ehepartner ihrer Kinder, ihre Enkel und deren Partner und letztendlich auch für deren Kinder zu stricken.

Sein Dad hatte ihm erzählt, dass so ein Pullover das erste richtige Geschenk war, das er bekommen hatte und dass er durch diesen Pullover zum ersten Mal wirklich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, geliebt zu werden und Teil einer Familie zu sein. Für Al war dieses Kleidungsstück immer eine Erinnerung daran und ein Zeichen dafür, dass er Teil einer großen Familie war, in der jeden für den anderen da war, wenn Not am Mann oder der Frau war und auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte. Er konnte sich auch noch an Scorpius' Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als dieser ebenfalls einen Pullover von Als Großmutter bekommen hatte. Seine Familie war doch, auch wenn sie nicht normal und sehr groß und viel zu neugierig war, die beste, die er sich wünschen konnte.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

1. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Albus mochte sie ihren Namen. Lily klang sehr schön und sie fand, dass er sehr gut zu ihr passte, aber was ihren Namen im Vergleich zu denen ihrer Brüder so besonders machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie als einzige nach einer lebendigen Person benannt war. Luna Scamander war zwar ziemlich merkwürdig und Lily hatte häufig Probleme damit, ernst zu bleiben, wenn sie von einem der vielen Wesen sprach, von denen sie überzeugt war, dass sie existierten, aber Luna war sonst eine sehr nette Frau und eine sehr gute Freundin ihrer Mum und Lily war stolz, als einzige ihre Namensgeberin persönlich zu kennen. (Außerdem war Lily Luna um Welten besser als Albus Severus!)

2. Sie hatte immer gerne über alles Bescheid gewusst. Lucy hatte sie einmal als Schnüfflerin bezeichnet (aber auch nur, weil Lily sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie mit Stuart Goldstein rumgeknuscht hatte). Sie wollte keinen mit den Informationen erpressen, die sie herausgefunden hatte (obwohl sie dazu reichlich Material gehabt hätte), sie war einfach nur gerne im Bilde. Außerdem machte es Spaß, Sachen herauszufinden, sich anzuschleichen, unauffällig zu lauschen und sie hatte ein besonderes Talent dafür, immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zur Stelle zu sein.

Deshalb wusste sie schon früh, dass sie später Reporterin werden wollte. Aber nicht so eine unseriöse wie Rita Kimmkorn, der es besondere Freude bereitete, andere Menschen mit ihren Artikeln fertig zu machen. Sie sorgte immer dafür, dass alle ihre Artikel sorgfältig recherchiert, sachlich und nicht persönlich verletzend für andere Menschen waren.

3. Sie fand es nicht so toll, berühmt zu sein, wie James, aber auch nicht so schrecklich wie Al. Sicher, manchmal fand sie es nervig, von wildfremden Menschen angesprochen zu werden, die manchmal wirklich absurde Fragen stellten (Warum in aller Welt war es wichtig, was für eine Bettwäsche ihre Eltern benutzten und welche Seife sie kauften?), aber es zeigte auch, dass nach über zwanzig Jahren nicht vergessen worden war, was ihr Dad und der Rest ihrer Familie alles geleistet hatten und dass sie dankbar für die friedliche Welt waren, in der sie heute leben durften. Es zeigte, dass all die Opfer, die gebracht worden waren, nicht umsonst waren.

4. Sie liebte ihre beiden Brüder. Auch wenn sie manchmal nervig und laut waren, waren sie doch ihre Brüder und sie konnte sich immer auf sie verlassen. Sie hatte es gehasst, als Al sich in ihr Privatleben eingemischt hatte und ihr vorschreiben wollte, mit wem sie sich treffen konnte und mit wem nicht (sie hatte ihm schließlich auch nicht reingeredet und dabei hatte sie gewusst, dass Della Chang nicht gut genug für ihn war). Und das hatte sie ihm auch gesagt, mehr als deutlich. Danach hatte sie zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil sie ihn angeschrien hatte, war aber trotzdem überzeugt davon, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie war alt genug und konnte ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Letzten Endes hatte Al aber doch Recht gehabt und ihr Herz war gebrochen. Aber er hatte sie getröstet und ihr gesagt, dass er sie verstand, denn er hatte in Liebesdingen auch keine sonderlich guten Entscheidungen getroffen. Aber dieser Schmerz gehöre nun mal auch zum Leben und würde sie zu den Menschen machen, die sie waren. Außerdem war es nur normal, auch mal in den falschen Kessel zu greifen und immer noch besser als das, was James machte, der vor lauter Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, gar nicht lange genug mit einem Mädchen zusammen war, um sich ihren Nachnamen merken zu können. Danach hatte sie sich besser gefühlt. Und als Leonard McLaggen, der Junge, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, so übel zugerichtet im Krankenflügel aufgetaucht war, dass er eine Nacht dort verbringen musste und James sich eine gebrochene Hand heilen lassen musste, da ging es ihr schon fast wieder gut. Denn niemand hatte bessere Brüder als sie.

5. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Ron. Er war auch ihr Patenonkel, aber das war nicht der Grund. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, hatte Ron einmal auf sie aufgepasst und kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie eine riesengroße Spinne an der Decke gesehen (okay, vielleicht war sie nicht wirklich riesig, aber groß genug, um Angst vor ihr zu haben). Sie hatte wie am Spieß geschrien und Onkel Ron war mit erhobenem Zauberstab in ihr Zimmer gerannt, weil er gedacht hatte, dass sie in Gefahr war. Sie hatte ihm zitternd die Spinne gezeigt und er hatte einen sehr unmännlichen Schrei von sich gegeben, bevor er sehr langsam und schwer atmend auf sie zuging und sie mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ. Ihre Tante Hermine hatte ihr am nächsten Tag erzählt, dass Onkel Ron große Angst vor Spinnen hatte und sie sich wirklich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass er ihr geholfen hatte, denn das machte er nur für die Frauen in seinem Leben, die er wirklich liebte. Deshalb hatte sie Ron am liebsten, denn er gab ihr immer das Gefühl, etwas besonderes zu sein.

6. Am besten befreundet war sie mit Hugo. Ihre Eltern waren sehr gut befreundet und so sahen sie sich häufiger als ihre anderen Cousins und Cousinen. Sie waren beide im gleichen Alter und sie waren die letzten ihrer Geschwister, die nach Hogwarts kamen und verbrachten deshalb besonders viel Zeit zusammen in den zwei Jahren, die sie noch zu Hause gewesen waren, während James, Albus und Rose schon in Hogwarts waren. Deshalb war sie auch so froh, dass Hugo ebenfalls nach Gryffindor kam, denn obwohl sie keine Probleme damit hatte, neue Freunde zu finden und James ebenfalls in dem Haus war, war er eben doch drei Jahre älter und hatte keine Zeit für seine kleine Schwester und Rose hatte auch ihre eigenen Freunde, ganz zu schweigen von Al, der in einem ganz anderen Haus war. Es war einfach gut zu wissen, dass ihr bester Freund im gleichen Haus war wie sie.

7. Sie hatte viele Freunde gehabt, in Hogwarts und auch danach. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie nie den Richtigen finden würde und war ein bisschen sauer auf ihre Mum, weil die ihr immer erzählt hatte, dass sie seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr gewusst hatte, dass ihr Vater der Richtige für sie war. Es war ein unfaires Ideal und sie hatte sich gewünscht, ihren Traummann auch schon mit zehn Jahren gefunden zu haben. Genauso war es mit Ron und Hermine. Sie waren die besten Freunde gewesen und hatten sich auch ineinander verliebt, genau wie Teddy und Victoire. Ihr bester Freund war ihr Cousin Hugo und der Gedanke, sich in ihn zu verlieben, war einfach nur ekelhaft.

Es war Onkel Percy, der ihr erzählte, dass er fünfundzwanzig gewesen war, als er ihre Tante Audrey kennen gelernt hatte und dass sich das Warten gelohnt hatte. Sie würde den Richtigen schon finden, wenn die Zeit gekommen war und sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen, irgendwann alt und alleine zu enden.

Drei Jahre nach diesem Gespräch umarmte sie ihn an ihrem Hochzeitstag und dankte ihm tausendmal für seinen Rat. Es war einer der besten, die sie je bekommen hatte.

8. Lily war ziemlich gut im Quidditch. Ihre Brüder hatten häufig mit ihr gespielt und ihre Eltern auch. Es hatte ihr sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Trotzdem weigerte sie sich beharrlich, als James, der in der fünften Klasse zum Quidditchkapitän gemacht worden war, sie bekniete, in das Team einzutreten. Für sie war Quidditch ein entspannender Zeitvertreib und sie befürchtete, den Spaß daran zu verlieren, wenn sie für die Hausmannschaft spielen würde.

9. Obwohl sie selbst für die Presse arbeitete und es ihr nie etwas ausgemacht hatte, von anderen Hexen und Zauberern als Harry Potters Tochter Lily erkannt zu werden, hasste sie es wie die Pest, dass die Öffentlichkeit sich so sehr für ihr Privatleben interessierte. Sie hatte bereitwillig genug einige ihrer Hochzeitsfotos an die _Hexenwoche_ verkauft, in der Hoffnung, die Klatschblätter zu besänftigen und sie so dazu zu bringen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Lily verstand nicht wirklich, warum die Zauberwelt sie mit dreißig immer noch so interessant fand, denn obwohl Harry Potter ihr Vater war, waren die meisten Ruhmestaten, für die er so berühmt geworden war, vor vierzig Jahren passiert und sie selbst hatte nichts wirklich interessantes getan, das diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit rechtfertigte, die schon längst nichts mehr mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatte.

Sie konnte voll und ganz nachvollziehen, warum Al und Tia in den letzten Monaten von Tias Schwangerschaft ihre Eltern in Kairo besucht hatten und erst zur Geburt des Babys wieder nach England gekommen waren, denn nichts war nerviger, als von unzähligen Fotografen bei jedem seiner Schritte verfolgt zu werden und jeden dritten Tag ein neues Foto von seinem Babybauch in irgendeinem Magazin zu sehen, zusammen mit Analysen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Sie bewunderte ihre Mum dafür, dass sie das drei Mal durchgestanden hatte.

10. Sie schrieb nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Elizabeth ein Buch mit dem Titel _Kind einer Berühmtheit_. Alle ihre Cousins und Cousinen gaben ihr bereitwillig Interviews, ermöglichten ihr viel Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt und berichteten ihr von den skurrilsten Dingen, die fremde Leute von ihnen hatten wissen wollen. Das Buch wurde ein Nummer-Eins-Bestseller voller Tatsachenberichte, das der ganzen Zauberwelt den Einblick in das Leben ihrer Helden und deren Kindern gab, den sie schon immer haben wollten und sie erhielt nach dem Erscheinen des Buches viele Briefe von Menschen, die sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigten.

Bei ihrer nächsten Schwangerschaft erschien nur jede zweite Woche ein neues Foto von ihrem Babybauch in der Zeitung und Al und Tia sahen sich nicht mehr gezwungen, zeitweillig nach Ägypten zu ziehen, um ihre Ruhe zu haben.

* * *

**A****/N:** Falls sich einige wundern sollten, weil Percy beim 7. Punkt plötzlich 25 und nicht 27 Jahre alt ist, ich musste sein Altern ändern, weil er sonst seine Frau erst nach Mollys Geburt (zumindest in meinem Zeitplan) kennen gelernt hätte.


	4. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

1. Nur ihr Dad durfte sie ungestraft Rosie nennen. Sie wollte immer groß und erwachsen sein, besonders wenn sie mit Victoire zusammen war, die immerhin sechs Jahre älter war als sie selbst, und Rosie passte einfach nicht dazu. Aber wenn ihr Dad sie so nannte, dann erinnerte sie sich immer an die Abende, in denen er unter ihrem Bett nach Monstern gesucht hatte und sich danach drauf gesetzt und ihre Haare gestreichelt hatte und ihr Geschichten über die Zeit erzählt hatte, in der er klein gewesen war und sie liebte diese Erinnerungen.

Aber als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie mit Scorpius Malfoy zusammen war und er mit verständnisvoller Stimme "Rosie" zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie ihn wütend angeschrien und ihm gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, das er in ihr sah, dass sie alt genug war, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, dass sie es sich gut überlegt hatte und sie und Scorpius sich wirklich liebten. Ihr Dad hatte sie lange angesehen und als er sie dann Rose genannt hatte, hatte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen umarmt und ihm gesagt, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn er sie Rosie nannte. Sie wusste, dass er sie ernst nahm.

2. Sie hatte immer nach Ravenclaw gehen wollen. Alle ihre Cousins und Cousinen wollten nach Gryffindor, aber sie nicht. Alle sagten ihr immer wieder, dass sie so schlau wie ihre Mutter war und sie hatte immer gerne lesen und gelernt und geglaubt, dass sie in Ravenclaw andere finden konnte, die so gerne lasen und lernten wie sie und sie nicht immer so schief anschauen würden, wie ihre Familie es tat, wenn sie lieber ein Buch las als Quidditch zu spielen. Sie wusste auch, dass ihr Dad es ihr nicht übel nehmen würde, wenn sie nach Ravenclaw kommen würde, auch wenn er immer sagte, dass sie enterbt werden würde, wenn sie nicht in Gryffindor war. Immerhin war sie seine Rosie.

Als der Hut sie dann aber nach Gryffindor schickte, fragte sie sich wirklich, ob Onkel Harry Al nicht doch angelogen hatte, als er ihm das mit dem Hut erzählt hatte. Erst Jahre später, als sie mit ihren Freunden am See spazieren ging und sah, wie sehr sich einige der Ravenclaws anstrengten und in ihrer Freizeit wirklich nur Bücher lasen, um dem Ruf ihres Hauses gerecht zu werden, verstand sie, warum der Hut sie nicht in dieses Haus geschickt hatte. Denn Lernen war wirklich nicht alles.

3. Rose war nicht sonderlich gut mit Scorpius Malfoy befreundet. Sie kannte ihn durch Al und da er sein bester Freund war, verbrachte sie auch einige Zeit mit ihm, aber sie hatte nie wirklich großes Interesse an ihm gehabt. Er war nett und machte nie Witze über ihre buschigen Haare, wie andere Jungen in ihrem Alter, aber sie hätte nie von sich aus mit ihm Zeit verbracht, wenn Al nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Doch als sie ihn zufällig dabei beobachtete, wie er Carolina Mathews hinter den Gewächshäusern küsste, begann sie, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ihr fiel die Farbe seiner Augen auf und sein befreiendes Lachen, wenn Al einen bescheuerten Witz gemacht hatte und dass er eigentlich sehr intelligent war, obwohl er sich nie sehr im Unterricht anstrengte und wirklich zeigte, was er konnte. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie er sie angelächelt hatte, als sie ihn einmal nach Zauberkunst gefragt hatte, ob er nicht mit ihr lernen wollte, weil sie einen Zauber nicht verstand. An diesem Abend hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst und Rose war bis heute dankbar dafür, dass sie den _Aguamenti_-Zauber nicht auf Anhieb gekonnt hatte.

4. Sie liebte Katzen. Als sie klein war, hatte Mums alter Kater Krummbein bei ihnen gelebt, aber er war gestorben, als sie vier Jahre alt war. Danach hatte sie ihren Dad oft gefragt, ob er ihr nicht eine Katze kaufen konnte, aber das schien die einzige Sache zu sein, die er ihr abschlagen konnte. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie eine bekommen würde, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kam. Also war sie jahrelang in das nächste Tierheim gegangen, um dort mit den Katzen spielen zu können. Als sie dann kurz davor war, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und ihr Dad sich geschlagen gab und mit ihre eine Katze kaufen gehen wollte, bestand sie darauf, dass es Cosmo sein musste, mit dem sie immer im Tierheim gespielt hatte. Aber Cosmo konnte sie nur mit seiner Schwester Ariane bekommen und so kam es, dass sie schließlich zwei Katzen hatte. Die nächsten Jahre murmelte ihr Dad immer, wenn er über eine der beiden Katzen stolperte, dass er ihr doch schon früher eine hätte kaufen sollen.

5. Sie war froh, dass sie nur einen Bruder hatte. So musste sie sich nicht entscheiden, welchen Bruder sie lieber hatte (das Problem hatte Lily, die von James und Al einmal so lange mit der Frage genervt worden war, bis sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war und ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie beide hasste). Außerdem war sie froh, dass sie einen Bruder hatte und keine Schwester, denn sonst hätte sicher eine im Schatten der anderen gestanden und ihre Leistungen wären immer verglichen worden (wie bei Lucy und Molly). Aber so war es perfekt. Hugo und sie waren grundverschieden und keiner kam auf die Idee, sie miteinander zu vergleichen.

Sie waren auch immer für einander da. Wenn Hugo eine schlechte Note bekam, dann war es immer Rose, die ihn tröstete, und wenn sie sich wegen einer Prüfung verrückt machte, dann war es immer Hugo, der ihr versicherte, dass sie es gut schaffen würde und sie auf andere Gedanken brachte. Er war es, der ihr Mut zusprach, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihrem Dad zu sagen, dass sie mit Scorpius zusammen war und sie war es, die ihn getröstet hatte, als seine fünfzehn Jahre alte Eule gestorben war. Und weil es zwischen ihnen immer so war, wurde Hugo auch der Pate für Scorpius' und ihre Tochter Diana.

6. Rose hatte immer so schön sein wollen wie ihre Cousine Victoire. Sie hatte sie immer um das lange silbernblonde Haar beneidet, das rötlich schimmerte, wenn das Sonnenlicht darauf fiel, die ebenen Gesichtszüge, die verschont geblieben waren von Sommersprossen, die tiefblauen Augen und das glockenhelle Lachen. Sie hatte so klein und zierlich sein wollen wie Victoire und davon geträumt, wie es wäre, wenn sich die Augen aller Jungen auf sie richteten, wenn sie einen Raum betrat. Stattdessen hatte sie langweilige braune Haare, die viel zu buschig waren, nichtssagende braune Augen, viele Sommersprossen und sie war größer als alle anderen Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang. Erst als ihr Victoire erklärte, dass sie es hasste, dass alle sie anstarrten nur weil sie so schön war, dass nicht wenige Jungen bei ihrem Anblick sogar angefangen hatten, zu sabbern und dass sie nie wusste, ob die Jungen sich nur wegen ihrer Schönheit mit ihr hatten verabreden wollen und nicht um ihrer Persönlichkeit willen, hatte Rose erkannt, dass es vielleicht doch nicht immer so toll war, wie Victoire auszusehen.

7. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Charlie. Die meisten ihrer Cousins und Cousinen hatten Onkel George am liebsten, weil er so lustig war, oder Onkel Harry, weil er schon so viele aufregende Sachen erlebt hatte (Riesenschlange besiegen, gegen einen Drachen kämpfen, zweimal vom Todesfluch getroffen werden und doch nicht sterben, ihr wisst schon ...), aber für Rose war es immer Onkel Charlie. Er führte ein ganz anderes Leben, er wohnte im Ausland, er hatte ständig mit Drachen zu tun und der Urlaub bei ihm war immer mit Abstand der aufregendste. Rose liebte ihre anderen Onkel auch alle und war gerne mit ihnen zusammen, aber sie fand Charlie einfach am interessantesten.

8. Sie hatte nie viel übrig für Quidditch gehabt. Für eine halbe Stunde war es ganz nett zu spielen, es war auch interessant, ein Spiel zu sehen, aber Rose konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich dieses Spiel stundenlang ansehen konnte, so viel Zeit investieren konnte, um zu trainieren, wenn man sie auch anders nutzen konnte. Und obwohl sie sich alle Spiele in Hogwarts anschaute, jubelte, wenn ihre Verwandten und Freunde und Scorpius gut spielten und Erfolg hatten, kam es ihr trotzdem wie eine Zeitverschwendung vor. Mit ihrer Mum hatte sie einmal darüber gesprochen und die hatte ihr lachend zugestimmt, aber sie hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, es ihrem Dad zu sagen. Und deshalb ging sie immer mit ihm zu einem Spiel, wenn er Karten hatte und tat so, als wäre sie so begeistert wie er. Denn letzten Endes ging es ihr nie um das Spiel sondern um das Zusammensein mit ihrem Vater.

9. Seit Rose klein war, wusste sie, dass sie Heilerin werden wollte. Sie war immer fasziniert gewesen, wenn ihre Mum ihre aufgeschlagenen Knie und geprellten Handgelenke heilte und sie wurde fest entschlossen, als Hugo mit vier Jahren von seinem Spielzeugbesen fiel und sich seine Schulter so kompliziert brach, dass ihre Mum ihn ins Mungos bringen musste und sie dort sah, dass Heiler noch so viel mehr konnten als aufgeschürfte Haut zu heilen. Sie arbeitete hart und entschlossen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen und war überglücklich, als sie einen Ausbildungsplatz im Mungos bekam. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht gerne zur Arbeit ging. Sie wünschte nur, dass es ihr erlaubt worden wäre, mehr für ihren Grandpa Granger tun zu können, als er an Blutkrebs erkrankte. Sie würde nie verstehen, warum es das Zaubereigesetz verbot, ihm mit Magie zu helfen. Denn dazu war sie doch schließlich da, oder?

10. Sie mochte ihren Schwiegervater. Niemand glaubte ihr das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was alles in der Vergangenheit zwischen seiner und ihrer Familie vorgefallen war, aber zu ihr war er immer höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen und sie hatte nie das Gefühl, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war. Erst direkt nach Dianas Geburt vertraute er ihr an, dass er nie vergessen würde, wie herablassend sein Vater seine Frau Astoria behandelt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte und Draco nie wollte, dass sein Sohn die Gefühle für ihn empfand, die er selbst gegen seinen Vater hegte. Und er wollte nicht, dass seine Enkelkinder es um jeden Preis vermeiden würden, mit ihm alleine in einem Zimmer zu sein.

Aber das wichtigste war für ihn, dass Rose Scorpius glücklich machte, denn das war das einzige, das er sich wirklich für seinen Sohn gewünscht hatte. Rose war so gerührt gewesen, dass sie ihn umarmt hatte und sie würde nie das Gesicht vergessen, das ihr Vater gemacht hatte, als er sie dabei gesehen hatte. Aber trotz all seiner Vorurteile hatte ihr Dad auch immer nur gewollt, dass sie glücklich war und deshalb war Rose das Ansicht, dass Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley gar nicht so verschieden waren, wie alle immer glaubten.

* * *

**A/N: **Falls ihr nochmal Lilys 10 Dinge durchlesen solltet, werdet ihr feststellen, dass ich Percys Alter, als er seine Frau kennen gelernt hat, herunter gesetzt habe, da ich erst jetzt festgestellt habe, dass das sonst nicht in meine Zeitleiste passt (seine erste Tochter wäre sonst geboren worden, bevor er Audrey überhaupt kennen gelernt hätte).

Weil ich mich so mit diesen Generationen beschäftigt habe, habe ich jetzt einen **Stammbaum zu meinem 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum** im Internet erstellt, auf dem man alles nachlesen kann. Dazu müsst ihr mir allerdins eure E-Mail-Adresse schicken, damit ihr den ganzen Stammbaum sehen könnt und nicht nur die toten Leute. Auf der Seite selbst muss man sich aber nicht anmelden, das habe ich schon ausprobiert. Es ist nicht notwendig, sich den Stammbaum anzusehen, aber wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie die Kinder der Kinder heißen und die Partner von James, Lily & Co, die ich nicht namentlich erwähnt habe, dann könnt ihr das ruhig machen. Es würde mich freuen.

Hier ist der Link zu dem Stammbaum, den ihr auch auf meinem Profil aufrufen könnt (allerdings nur die toten Leute, soweit ich weiß, wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail-Adresse schickt):

**zehnkleinedinge . myheritage . com**

Frohe Weihnachten und danke für die Reviews.


	5. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

1. Er hätte auch gerne einen besonderen Namen gehabt, so wie James oder Lily (vielleicht nicht unbedingt wie Albus). Er wäre auch gerne nach Leuten benannt worden, die ihren Eltern so wichtig gewesen waren, dass sie deren Namen sogar an ihre Kinder weiter gaben. Hugo dagegen war nichts besonderes, nicht mal in der Muggelwelt schauten ihn die Leute interessiert an, wenn er seinen Namen nannte (so wie sie es bei seiner Tante Ginny taten). Er hatte eine Phase, in der er von allen nur Godric genannt werden wollte (denn dieser Name war doch wirklich cool, oder?), doch immer, wenn er einem Mitglied seiner Familie von diesem Wunsch erzählte, fing es an zu lachen, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare (Erwachsene) oder schlug ihm auf die Schuler (Cousins und Cousinen) und nannte ihn weiterhin Hugo. Irgendwann akzeptierte er seinen Namen, aber der Wunsch nach einem ausgefalleneren würde ihn nie loslassen.

2. Er war davon überzeugt, dass niemand einen cooleren Vater hatte als er. Alle seine Mitschüler sprachen immer nur über Onkel Harry und darüber, was er alles im Krieg geschafft hatte, manchmal auch noch über seine Mum, die immerhin zusammen mit Harry Sirius Black zur Flucht verholfen hatte, ihn auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen vor der Teufelsschlinge gerettet hatte und die von dem Basilisken versteinert worden war, aber kaum jemand sprach über seinen Dad. Doch Hugo würde nie vergessen, wie sein Dad sich für Onkel Harry auf dem riesigen Schachbrett geopfert hatte und zusammen mit ihm in einem Auto nach Hogwarts geflogen war, wie er sich mit einer Riesenspinne angelegt hatte, um seine Mum zu retten und wie er Onkel Harry aus einem eiskalten Teich gefischt hatte. Nein, sein Dad war wirklich der coolste und Hugo bewunderte ihn dafür, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn fast alle immer nur von Onkel Harry sprachen.

3. Lily war seine beste Freundin. Sie war so alt wie er und auch die Jüngste unter ihren Geschwistern und sie hatten sich schon immer sehr gut verstanden. Auch wenn sie ihre älteren Geschwister liebten, waren sie doch zwei Jahre jünger als Rose und Albus und sogar drei Jahre jünger als James. Und wenn Rose und er die Potters besuchten oder die Potters ihn und Rose besuchten, war es meistens so, dass Rose, James und Albus miteinander spielten und Lily und er als die Kleinen sich alleine beschäftigen mussten. Aber Hugo hatte das immer sehr wenig ausgemacht, denn Lily war toll.

4. Er war nie sonderlich ehrgeizig gewesen. Seit er das erste Mal in dem Scherzartikelladen von Onkel George in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, wusste er, dass er dort später arbeiten wollte. Es gab Zweigstellen in ganz England und George hatte ihm versprochen, ihm eine Stelle in einem von ihnen zu geben und das war alles, was er wollte. Und damit war er immer glücklich gewesen. Er konnte entspannen, während James stundenlang Quidditch trainierte, Rose sich hinter ihren Büchern verbarrikadierte um zu lernen, Albus verzweifelt versuchte, in jedem Fach gut zu sein in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was ihm besonders viel Spaß machte, eine Rücklage zu haben, falls er erst etwas ausprobierte, was ihm später nicht mehr gefallen würde, oder Lily so viele Aufsätze, Briefe und Artikel wie möglich schrieb, um mehr zu üben. Er sah ihnen zu, unterstützte sie, ermunterte sie, konnte aber manchmal nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln, weil sie sich so viel Mühe machten.

Nur als seine Mum die Ergebnisse seiner ZAGs erfuhr, ihn enttäuscht ansah und ihm sagte, dass doch so viel mehr in ihm steckte und es schade war, dass er sein Potenzial überhaupt nicht nutzte, da fühlte er sich schuldig.

Und als seine UTZe vor der Tür standen, da gab er sich auch mehr Mühe, lernte ein paar Stunden mehr als er es sonst vielleicht getan hätte. Als seine Mum dann seine Ergebnisse erfuhr, ihn umarmte und ihm sagte, dass sie stolz auf ihn war, da war er dann auch stolz auf das, was er geschafft hatte.

5. Er hatte immer versucht, seine Schwester zu beschützen, obwohl er zwei Jahre jünger war als Rose. Als er vier war, da hatte sein Dad sich eines Abends an sein Bett gesetzt und ihm ganz ernst erklärt, dass er Roses Bruder war und dass ein Bruder immer auf seine Schwester aufpassen müsse - besonders bei der Wahl der Jungen, mit denen sie zusammen sein wollte. Hugo hatte seinen Dad sehr ernst genommen und immer besonders aufgepasst, wenn sie sich mit einem Jungen getroffen hatte. Und manchmal hatte er auch etwas gegen sie gehabt - dieser Joseph Corner hatte es überhaupt nicht ernst gemeint mit ihr und Daniel Harris war einfach ein Spieler gewesen - aber Scorpius Malfoy war wirklich eine gute Wahl und er würde bis heute nicht verstehen, warum sein Dad ihm, nachdem Rose ihm von ihrer Beziehung mit Scorpius erzählt hatte, sagte, dass er besser auf sie hätte aufpassen sollen.

6. Er mochte alle Tiere unglaublich gerne. Wenn er ein Vogelküken fand, das aus dem Nest gefallen war, dann brachte er es nach Hause und wenn er eine streunende Katze sah, dann nahm er sie mit. Er kümmerte sich auch um alle Regenwürmer und Kröten und Ratten und was er sonst noch fand. Vor keinem Tier machte er Halt und seine Mutter trieb das manchmal in den Wahnsinn, denn nicht wenige Male hatte sie sich nichtsahnend auf eine Maus gesetzt, die auf dem Sofa gewesen war. Aber am schlimmsten war Rose, die Krabbeltiere und schleimige Wesen absolut nicht ausstehen konnte und die einmal das ganze Haus zusammengeschrien hatte, weil ihr mitten in der Nacht eine Kröte auf den Bauch gehüpft war. Hugo verstand sie nicht, denn die Tiere waren doch alle ganz harmlos.

7. Er sah, wie traurig Lily war, weil sie nicht den Richtigen fand. Er tat sein bestes, um sie zu trösten und versicherte ihr, dass sie den Richtigen schon noch finden würde. Nicht jedem könne es schließlich so wie ihren Eltern, Rose, Al oder Victoire und Teddy gehen. James und er hatten schließlich auch noch keine gefunden, genau wie einige andere ihrer Cousinen und Cousins (was Lily aber nicht als Argument gelten ließ, weil weder James noch er die Absicht hatten, sich in der nächsten Zeit fest zu binden). Es tat ihm Leid, dass er seiner besten Freundin zum ersten Mal nicht helfen konnte und beklagte sich bei Onkel Percy (er war der erste, dem er nach seinem Gespräch mit Lily begegnete) darüber.

Er freute sich sehr für Lily, als sie ihm von ihren Hochzeitsplänen erzählte, denn er hasste es, sie unglücklich zu sehen.

8. Hugo war sich nie sicher, ob er überhaupt Kinder wollte. Kinder bedeuteten eine große Verantwortung und er bezweifelte, dass er die übernehmen konnte. Er war gerne der Onkel für die Kinder von Rose und hatte sie auch gerne über das Wochenende oder in der Ferien auch mal eine Woche bei sich zu Besuch, aber er war immer heilfroh, wenn sie wieder nach Hause gehen konnten. Er war nicht als Vater gemacht, entschied er.

Als ihm dann Clara, eine Frau, mit der er einen unbedeutenden One-Night-Stand gehabt hatte, gestand, dass sie schwanger von ihm war und das Kind bekommen wollte, bekam er eine Heidenangst. Wie sollte er ein Kind großziehen mit einer Frau, die er überhaupt nicht kannte? Was, wenn er total versagte und das Kind ihn später hassen würde?

Er sprach mit seinem Dad und der gestand ihm, dass er vor Roses Geburt große Angst davor hatte, zu versagen. Aber er war mit seinen Aufgaben gewachsen und hatte jeden Tag etwas dazugelernt. Es war vielleicht nicht die ideale Situation für Hugo, aber sein Dad hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es schaffen würde und seine Familie würde ihm helfen, wenn er sie brauchte. Danach fühlte Hugo sich besser.

9. Er hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, Clara zu heiraten. Er liebte sie nicht und nur, weil bei dem einen Mal Sex ein Kind herausgekommen war, war das keine Grundlage für eine Ehe. Sie sah es glücklicherweise nicht anders. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, weil sie wollte, dass ihr gemeinsames Kind einen Vater hatte, nicht, weil sie einen Ehemann haben wollte. Sie bauten in den nächsten Monaten eine Freundschaft auf. Und als sie aus ihrer Wohnung geworfen wurde, weil das Haus einsturzgefährdet war und abgerissen werden musste, bot er ihr an, dass sie zu ihm ziehen konnte. Es war die praktischste Lösung.

Und dann hatte er sich irgendwann in sie verliebt. Er wusste nicht wann, er wusste nur, dass er eines Morgens aufgewacht war und es so war. Er entschloss sich nach ein paar Tagen, es ihr zu sagen, denn immerhin wohnten sie zusammen und sie war die Mutter seines Kindes und da sollte er ihr so etwas doch nicht verheimlichen, oder? Er erwartete nicht, dass sie diese Gefühle erwiderte, schließlich hatten sie sich bei ihrem Einzug gesagt, dass ihre Gefühle rein freundschaftlich waren und sie eigentlich nur eine Wohngemeinschaft mit einem gemeinsamen Kind bildeten. Er war mehr als überrascht, als sie ihn nach seinem Geständnis küsste und ihm sagte, dass sie sich auch in ihn verliebt hätte. Seit diesem Tag waren sie zusammen und ein Jahr später heirateten sie.

Heute sah Hugo diese ungeplante Schwangerschaft als eine Hilfe des Schicksals an, ihn zu der Liebe seines Lebens zu führen, die er alleine wahrscheinlich nie gesucht hätte.

10. Hugo las Lilys Buch _Kind_ _einer Berühmtheit_ sehr gerne. Er mochte ihren Schreibstil und er liebte die Schilderungen der skurrilen Sachen, die seiner Familie im Laufe der Zeit passiert waren. Er selbst hatte nicht viel zu dem Buch beitragen können. Er war zwar der Sohn von Ron und Hermine Weasley, den besten Freunden Harry Potters, die ihm besonders im letzten Jahr seines Widerstandes besonders zur Seite gestanden waren, aber er war den Leuten nie besonders aufgefallen. Er war nicht eines der ersten Kinder der berühmten Weasleyfamilie, so wie Victoire, Dominique und Louis, oder ein Kind des berühmten Harry Potters selbst, oder ein Kind, das sich in den einzigen Spross einer der verfeindetsten Familien, die die Weasleys hatten, verliebte, so wie Rose. Er war Hugo Weasley. Er hatte keine auffälligen körperlichen Merkmale, war nicht herausragend in irgendeinem Fach in Hogwarts oder hatte sonst ein besonderes Talent. Er machte nach der Schule nichts faszinierendes. Das einzige, was ihn für die Presse überhaupt interessant machte, war die ungeplante Schwangerschaft, der keine Hochzeit folgte, wie es eigentlich üblich war in der Zauberwelt (unglaublich, wie spießig die Hexen und Zauberer immer noch waren!).

Er war sehr zufrieden damit, nur Hugo Weasley zu sein, denn sein Leben war eigentlich ziemlich gut so wie es war.

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews. Eine Übersicht über alle Familien, über die bis jetzt schon 10 Dinge veröffentlicht worden sind, findet ihr auch auf meiner Website

**chrissi-tine . livejournal . com**

(natürlich ohne Leerzeichen). Dort ist außerdem eine Liste aller bis jetzt geplanten und zum Teil schon geschriebenen One-Shots, die demnächst veröffentlicht werden.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt Hugo und ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	6. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

1. Scorpius hasste seinen Namen. Als er klein gewesen war, hatte er ihn nie aussprechen können und als er Schreiben gelernt hatte, hatte er über eine Woche gebraucht, um ihn richtig zu schreiben. Und das war nur sein erster Name, Scorpius. Er hatte sich geweigert, seinen zweiten Vornamen zu schreiben, bis er elf Jahre alt war. Aber er wollte nicht, dass die anderen über ihn lachten, nur weil er seinen Namen nicht schreiben konnte. Allerdings brauchte er sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, denn die meisten fingen schon an zu lachen, nachdem sie seinen ersten Namen gehört hatten.

Auch heute hasste Scorpius seinen Namen, denn dadurch war er überall etwas besonderes. Für seine Familie war er etwas besonderes, da er das einzige Kind seiner Eltern war. In Hogwarts war er etwas besonderes, weil er ein Malfoy war. Selbst als er später im Ausland arbeitete, wo sich niemand für seine Familiengeschichte interessierte, war er nur aufgrund seines Namens etwas besonderes. Nur einmal wünschte er sich, einer unter vielen zu sein und nicht nur wegen seines Namens so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

2. Scorpius hatte sich immer gut mit Albus Potter verstanden. Schon bevor sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatten. Sie hatten sich zum ersten Mal getroffen, als sie ihre Umhänge für Hogwarts bekommen hatten und bei Madam Malkins standen. Sie hatten sich über Quidditch unterhalten und darüber, dass sie beide viel lieber eine Katze als Haustier haben würden als eine Eule. Erst bei der Auswahlzeremonie hatten sie erfahren, wer der andere war und es war ihnen egal gewesen, auch wenn Scorpius seinem Vater duzende Male erklären musste, warum Al sein bester Freund war und nicht Mortimer Zabini.

Ihre Freundschaft wurde nur verstärkt, als beide nach Slytherin gekommen und unglücklich mit dieser Wahl waren. Al war Scorpius' Trauzeuge, als er Rose heiratete. Trotzdem war er überrascht, als Al ihn darum bat, sein Trauzeuge zu werden, da er immer gedacht hatte, dass Al seinen Bruder James fragen würde. Er hatte sich sehr zusammenreißen müssen, nicht zu weinen, weil ihm erst da klar wurde, dass Al ihre Freundschaft genauso wichtig war wie ihm, obwohl er so viele Verwandte in seinem Alter hatte, mit denen er auch befreundet sein konnte. Aber vielleicht war es die Abneigung ihren außergewöhnlichen Vornamen gegenüber, die sie so vereinigte und die niemand anders wirklich verstehen konnte.

3. Er würde nie wirklich verstehen können, warum sein Vater sein Glas voller Feuerwhiskey hatte fallen lassen, als er ihm sagte, dass er Rose Weasley heiraten würde. Es war sein Lieblingsglas, alter Familienbesitz. Schon Scorpius' Ururururgroßvater (vielleicht hatte er ein oder zwei "Ur" vergessen) hatte daraus getrunken und es war von Kobolden gemacht worden. Scorpius hätte es als Kind einmal beinahe herunter geworfen und deshalb zur Strafe keinen Nachtisch bekommen. Man konnte es zwar leicht wieder mit einem "Reparo!" reparieren, aber sein Vater meinte, dass es nie mehr so sein würde wie vorher. Und dabei war es doch wirklich keine Überraschung gewesen, denn Rose und er waren schon fünf Jahre zusammen gewesen, als sie sich entschlossen hatten, zu heiraten.

4. Roses Vater dagegen war ganz ruhig gewesen, als Scorpius ihn um die Hand seiner Tochter gebeten hatte (Rose hatte ihm Jahre später erzählt, dass sie ihrer Mutter schon eine Woche früher von ihrer Verlobung erzählt und sie darum gebeten hatte, es ihrem Vater schonend beizubringen). Er hatte ihm sogar die Hand geschüttelt und ihnen für das Eheleben alles Gute gewünscht. Scorpius war froh, dass er das Treffen heil überstanden hatte (abgesehen von seiner gequetschten Hand). Als Rose und er ihm allerdings zum ersten Mal sagten, dass er Großvater wurde, mussten sie ihn ins Mungos bringen, weil er so unglücklich gefallen war, dass er sich eine stark blutende Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen hatte, die niemand von ihnen Zuhause hatte heilen können. Seit diesem Tag gaben sie Roses Mutter immer eine Woche Vorlauf, wenn sie Ron Weasley etwas wichtiges sagen wollten.

5. Er hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er seine Eltern um ein Geschwisterchen angebettelt (es war ihm sogar egal, ob Bruder oder Schwester), denn er hasste es, das einzige Kind in ihrem großen Haus zu sein und nur den Idioten Mortimer Zabini zum Spielen zu haben, der immer alle Türme umwarf, die Scorpius mühsam aufgebaut hatte, weil er das lustig fand. Anfangs hatten seine Eltern ihn immer angelächelt, wenn er sie gefragt hatte, aber nie klar abgelehnt. Als er seine Mutter dann nach langer Zeit wieder einmal gefragt hatte, ob er ein Geschwisterchen haben könnte, war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und Scorpius hatte sich nie wieder getraut, das Thema anzusprechen. Erst nach der Geburt seiner Tochter hatte seine Mutter ihm erzählt, dass sie ein Baby verloren hatte, als er neun war.

6. Er war entschlossen, seinem Kind einen normalen Namen zu geben. Einen Namen, den andere Kinder auch hatten und selbst wenn sie ihn nicht hatten, dann sollten sie zumindest schon von ihm gehört haben und ihn nicht für eine gefährliche Krankheit halten oder Wochen brauchen, um ihn schreiben zu können. Rose stimmte ihm lächelnd zu, als er ihr das in aller Entschlossenheit verkündete und auch gegen den Rest seiner Familie blieb er standhaft, sogar dann, als sein Vater und Großvater den alten Stammbaum hervorholten und nach einigen Gläsern Feuerwhiskey der festen Überzeugung waren, dass Cassiopeia Clamydomona ein wunderbarer Name für seine Tochter sein würde (zumindest hatte er endlich die Erklärung dafür, wie er zu seinen Namen gekommen war). Schließlich einigten Rose und er sich auf den Namen Diana Claire und als Diana ihm Jahre später sagte, dass sie ihren Namen toll fand, weil keine ihrer Freundinnen so hieß und er ihrer Meinung nach so ungewöhnlich in der Zaubererwelt war, wäre er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.

7. Scorpius war fasziniert von Muggeln. Schon als er klein war und manchmal mit den Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft spielen durfte (wenn er seinem Großvater nichts davon erzählte), fand er ihre Spielzeuge toll. Autos, die mit Fernsteuerung fuhren, unechte Hunde, die trotzdem bellten und Schiffe, die man auf dem Wasser steuern konnten. Er war sechs, als er gehört hatte, wie sein Großvater Lucius sich abfälltig über Muggel äußerte und dass sie so viel schlechter waren, weil sie keine Magie benutzen konnten, aber gerade das war das Interessante für Scorpius. Es war einfach, Wasser magisch zum Kochen zu bringen oder mit seinem Zauberstab Licht zu machen, aber das alles ohne Magie zu schaffen, das war die wahre Kunst.

Sein Vater dachte, dass er durch eine Rebellionsphase ginge, als er Muggelkunde belegte und versuchte es ihm auszureden, aber Scorpius ließ sich nicht beirren. Sein Großvater erlitt einen Schwächeanfall, als er sich für eine Stelle im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten bewarb. Selbst Roses Vater hatte ihn einmal darauf angesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob er das nur machte, damit er ihn als Roses Freund akzeptierte, aber Rose selbst hatte nie an ihm gezweifelt und ihm viele Gespräche mit ihren beiden Großvätern (Muggelliebhaber und Muggel) ermöglicht und Scorpius liebte sie deshalb noch ein bisschen mehr.

8. Er hatte seinen Großvater nie gemocht. Nicht, weil er ein Todesser war und viele Menschen umgebracht hatte (obwohl das natürlich auch ein Grund war), denn das hatte er erst kurz vor Hogwarts erfahren. Es war die herablassende Art, mit der er andere Menschen behandelte. Er war nett zu seiner Frau, Scorpius' Vater und Scorpius selbst, aber immer, wenn er mit Scorpius' Mutter sprach, schwang schon ein unangenehmer Ton in seiner Stimme mit, ganz zu schweigen von der Arroganz, mit der er andere Menschen behandelte, die er nur flüchtig oder gar nicht kannte. Er hatte sich immer sehr um Scorpius bemüht, aber dennoch war die eine Woche, die er im Sommer immer bei seinen Großeltern verbringen musste, die schlimmste des ganzen Jahres und er bemühte sich, nie alleine mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu sein.

9. Als er vom amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium das Angebot erhielt, ein Jahr lang für sie zu arbeiten, war seine erste Reaktion, abzulehnen. Rose war gerade in ihrem zweiten Ausbildungsjahr zur Heilerin und konnte unmöglich das Land verlassen und Scorpius wollte ohne sie nirgendwo hingehen. Nur zögernd erzählte er ihr überhaupt von dem Angebot und dass er plante, es abzulehnen, nur um kurz darauf in Deckung zu gehen und zu versuchen, ihr auszuweichen, als sie versuchte, ihn mit dem _Tagespropheten _zu schlagen. Sie sagte ihm, dass es ein einmaliges Angebot war, dass ein Jahr doch nun wirklich nicht lang war und dass man mit Kontakten, wie die Weasleys und Potters sie hatten, leicht einen Portschlüssel bekommen könne, sodass sie sich alle paar Wochen sehen konnten. Scorpius sah es schließlich ein und nahm das Angebot an.

Das Jahr war das schönste und schrecklichste seines Lebens, denn obwohl keiner etwas mit dem Namen Malfoy anfangen konnte und ihn niemand so behandelte, als wäre er etwas besonderes (abgesehen von seinem Vornamen natürlich), und das wirklich eine tolle Möglichkeit war, Einblick in die Zauberer- und Muggelkulturen in Amerika, Kanada und Mexiko zu gewinnen, vermisste er Rose ungeheuerlich. Und obwohl er nach seiner Rückkehr allen erzählte, wie fantastisch es gewesen war und dass er Amerika jedem empfehlen konnte, nahm er sich fest vor, nie mehr länger als zwei Wochen von Rose getrennt zu sein und bis heute hatte er sich an diesen Vorsatz gehalten.

10. Scorpius erfuhr erst sehr spät, dass er mit Teddy Lupin verwandt war (auch wenn er nur sein Cousin zweiten Grades war, aber wer nahm es schon so genau?). Teddy hatte nie viel mit den Malfoys zu tun gehabt, aber trotzdem. Es machte ihn zu etwas besonderem unter den Weasleys, denn obwohl sie alle Teddy als einen älteren Bruder ansahen, war er der einzige, der wirklich mit ihm verwandt war. Und das machte ihn stolz, denn damit war er praktisch schon ein Familienmitglied lange bevor er Rose geheiratet hatte. Er war nur enttäuscht, dass er nicht auch ein Metamorphmagus war. Denn das wäre noch cooler gewesen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, nach einer Woche Urlaub bin ich mit Scorpius wieder zurück. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review. Ich habe bereits ein paar kleine One-Shots geschrieben, die ich demnächst posten werde. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Zeitleiste erstellt, um die Dinge noch etwas übersichtlicher zu gestalten, die man hier finden kann:

www . timetoast . com / timelines / 33779


	7. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

1. Sie mochte ihren Namen. Er war bedeutsam, aber kam nicht von einem Toten. Er klang auch nicht schlecht, wenn er richtig ausgesprochen wurde (Teddy hatte damit immer ein Problem, als er klein war). Und der Spitzname Vic klang auch nicht so übel. Sie hatte es wirklich nicht schlecht getroffen.

2. Sie war die Älteste aller Weasley-Kinder, deshalb machte sie alles zuerst. Und sie hatte anfangs große Angst, zuerst nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wo niemand aus ihrer Familie war und sie ganz alleine sein würde. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Teddy schon in Hogwarts war und sie hatte keine Angst mehr davor, dorthin zu gehen.

3. Ihr erster Kuss war Teddy. Sie war sieben und er war neun. Zu der Zeit war sie nicht mehr in ihn verknallt, so wie mit vier, aber sie hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile gefragt, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Jungen zu küssen. (Um genauer zu sein seit der Zeit, als ihr wirklich bewusst geworden war, dass ihre Eltern sich ständig küssten, und sie fragte sich, was so toll daran sein sollte.) Sie versuchte erst, ihn zu überreden, es auszuprobieren (wer wäre denn nicht neugierig?), aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen weigerte er sich. Also beschloss sie irgendwann, einfach damit aufzuhören, ihn zu fragen. Das nächste Mal, als sie ihn sah, stürzte sie sich auf ihn, küsste ihn für ungefähr zehn Sekunden, und als sie in sein überraschtes Gesicht sah, entschied sie, dass am Küssen wirklich nichts so tolles dran war.

4. Sie konnte ziemlich gut Französisch sprechen. Ihre Mum hatte versucht, alle ihre Kinder zweisprachig zu erziehen, aber Dominique hatte sich nie sonderlich für die Sprache interessiert und konnte sie nur sehr lückenhaft sprechen, während Dominiques Zwillingsbruder Louis Französisch zwar gut sprechen konnte, sich aber selten die Mühe machte, es zu tun. Doch Victoire hatte es immer ziemlich gut gefallen, zwei Sprachen gut sprechen zu können und unterhielt sich deshalb oft mit ihrer Mutter aus Französisch. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihrer Mutter damit eine große Freude machte.

5. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie sich jemals in Teddy verlieben würde. Als sie klein war, war sie in ihn verknallt, aber er war auch der einzige Junge in ihrem Umfeld, mit dem sie nicht verwandt war und außerdem war er zwei Jahre älter. Aber als sie größer wurde, da war er nur noch ihr bester Freund und immer, wenn jemand aus ihrer Familie lachend darüber sprach, dass sie später heiraten würden (es war zu einem Familienwitz geworden), dann schüttelte sie immer nur angeekelt den Kopf.

Doch als sie eines Abends ein paar Feuerwhiskey über den Durst getrunken hatte und Ted sie in seine Wohnung brachte, damit ihre Eltern nichts mitkriegten, da hatte sie plötzlich das unverständliche Verlangen, ihn zu küssen und sie war gerade noch nüchtern genug gewesen, um es nicht zu tun. Denn schließlich war sie doch seine beste Freundin und Ted hatte keine tieferen Gefühle für sie. Oder?

6. Sie wollte Ted überhaupt nicht sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, denn sie wusste, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern würde und warum sollte sie dann ihre langjährige Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen? Aber weil sie ständig an ihn denken musste und sie sich irgendwann nicht mal mehr richtig auf die Schule konzentrieren konnte und sein Geburtstag vor der Tür stand, entschloss sie sich, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. Wenn er sie in einem Brief abwies, dann war das nicht so schlimm, wie wenn er ihr persönlich sagte, dass er nichts von ihr wollte, richtig? Außerdem konnte sie sich so alles von der Seele schreiben. Sie brauchte ziemlich lange, um den Brief zu schreiben und schließlich verließ sie der Mut und sie schickte ihm nur eine unbedeutende Notiz zu seinem Geburtstag.

Sie vergaß, den Brief wegzuschmeißen, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, und Ted fand den Brief, als er sie in den Sommerferien besuchte. Sie wäre vor Scham beinahe im Boden versunken und floh zu ihrer besten Freundin. Glücklicherweise besuchten sie und ihre Geschwister am nächsten Tag ihre Tante Gabrielle in Paris, sodass sie Ted erst wieder bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft sehen würde.

Sie nahm sich vor, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, war aber trotzdem enttäuscht, als sie erfuhr, dass er nicht mit ihrer Familie zusammen campen würde, sondern mit seinen Freunden. Und als die Freundin von Teds bestem Freund sie bat, Ted zu überreden, doch mal mit ihrer besten Freundin auszugehen, da wusste sie, dass sie doch mit Ted sprechen sollte. Auch wenn die Hoffnung noch so klein war, sie wollte es doch wenigstens versucht haben.

Anfangs war das Gespräch ziemlich peinlich, aber als Ted sie schließlich küsste, nahm es eine unerwartete Wendung.

7. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mum sich gewünscht hätte, dass sie nach Beauxbatons ging und Victoire hatte auch kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es zu tun. Aber wenn sie schon solche Angst davor hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, weil sie die erste aus ihrer Familie war, wie würde sie sich dann in Beauxbatons fühlen, wo sie vielleicht die einzige bleiben würde? Außerdem gab es dort keinen Teddy und damit war die Entscheidung für sie eindeutig.

8. Sie fand die Narben ihres Dads faszinierend. Sie wusste, dass die kleine Lily vor Angst angefangen hatte zu weinen, als sie ihren Dad zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, aber für Victoire waren die Narben nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Dad besonders mutig war und sie vor allem beschützen konnte.

9. Für sie war es nicht ganz so klar, was sie später einmal machen wollte, wie für einige ihrer Cousinen und Cousins und Ted. Die ersten fünf Jahre in Hogwarts hatte sie keine Ahnung. Sie hatte keine besonderen Interessen, kein Fach machte ihr besonders viel Spaß, hob sich von den anderen ab. In ihrem fünften Jahr las sie dann eine Broschüre über die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und sie wusste, dass es das Richtige für sie war. Sprachen lernte sie einfach und sie hatte gerne mit anderen Menschen zu tun. Nach der Schule lernte sie Spanisch, Italienisch, Griechisch und Türkisch, sowie einige Sprachen zur Kommunikation mit magischen Wesen, wie Meerisch, Koboldogack und Beamtenchinesisch. Durch ihren Beruf konnte sie viel von der Welt sehen, ohne mit gefährlichen Tieren arbeiten zu müssen, so wie ihr Onkel Charlie, oder ihre Zeit auf alten Grabstätten verbringen, so wie Al.

10. Ted und sie nannten ihre erste Tochter Nymphadora. Victoire mochte diesen Namen und sie hatte das Gefühl, so Ted wenigstens eine kleine Verbindung zu seinen toten Eltern zu geben. Sie hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, um ihn zu überreden, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es keinen anderen Namen für ihre erste Tochter geben konnte.

Und die kleine Nymphadora verabscheute ihren Namen genauso sehr, wie ihre Großmutter es getan hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich weiß, die Liste konzentriert sich sehr auf Victoire und Teddy, aber anders hat es irgendwie nicht hingehauen. Die Punkte **3.**, **5.** und **6.** sind an die fantastischen FFs von **sweasley** **The Start**, **The Spark** und **A Year in the Life** (alle auf Englisch) auf angelehnt, die eine so wunderschöne und realistische Liebesgeschichte für Victoire und Teddy geschrieben hat, dass ich mir keine andere für sie ausdenken konnte. Ich kann sie euch nur wärmstens empfehlen, denn ihre Charaktere sind sehr realistisch, individuell und auch wenn es gute zwanzig Kapitel braucht, bis die beiden ihre Gefühle für einander überhaupt erkennen, wird es nicht langweilig und die Charaktere wachsen einem ans Herz. Wenn ihr also nach einer guten FF über Victoire und Ted sucht, für die man ein bisschen mehr Zeit mitbringen muss, dann seid ihr bei ihr genau richtig. Auch das Englisch ist meiner Meinung nach sehr verständlich und längst nicht so komplex, wie es manchmal bei JK Rowling der Fall sein kann.

Außerdem habe ich jetzt damit angefangen, die zugehörigen One-Shots zu veröffentlichen, was ich unter dem Titel "Momentaufnahmen" tue. Im Moment ist nur der One-Shot über Albus, Lily und McLaggen zu finden, aber es werden bald mehr sein. Und vergesst nicht, hin und wieder auf meine Livejournal vorbei zu schauen, das wird immer auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten.


	8. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

1. Sie sagte immer ihre Meinung. Egal, ob sie damit andere Menschen verletzte oder nicht. Denn die Wahrheit war besser als jede Lüge, und wenn sie eine Meinung zu etwas hatte, dann scheute sie sich auch nicht, diese zu äußern. Denn wozu hatte man sie sonst?

2. Sie konnte zwar die Grundlagen des Französischen, aber sie machte sich keine große Mühe, diese Sprache zu sprechen, so wie Victoire es tat. Sie lebte in England, ihre gesamte Familie sprach Englisch, auch ihre Tante Gabrielle, wenn auch nicht so gut, sie besuchte eine englische Schule und hatte englische Freunde. Warum sollte sie also Französisch sprechen können? Sie konnte sich in Frankreich etwas zu essen bestellen, wenn sie ihre Tante besuchte, und das reichte. Sie verstand auch nicht, warum Victoire und Louis sich manchmal in Hogwarts auf Französisch unterhielten, damit sie sonst keiner verstand. Zauber konnten das schließlich auch regeln.

Aus diesem Grund fragte sie ihre Mutter auch, ob es ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte, als diese sie fragte, ob sie vielleicht nach Beauxbatons gehen wollte und nicht nach Hogwarts. Nie im Leben!

3. Sie spielte für ihr Leben gern Quidditch. Weder Victoire noch Louis hatten so viel dafür übrig wie sie, aber ihre Familie war schließlich groß genug, um andere Mitspieler zu finden. Sie trainierte oft und als in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor ein Platz als Jäger frei wurde, da übte sie die nächsten vier Tage fast ununterbrochen und wurde auch ins Team aufgenommen. In der sechsten und siebten Klasse war sie die Kapitänin und sie war stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass sie beide Jahre die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen hatten. Nach der Schule fand sie schnell einen Platz in einem erfolgreichen Team und verhalf diesem auch zu einigen Siegen.

Es gab nur einen in der Familie, der noch ehrgeiziger war, der noch härter trainierte, und als James' Team die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewonnen hatte, da freute sie sich zwar sehr für ihn, aber ein kleines bisschen neidisch war sie doch.

4. Sie sprach tagelang nicht mit Louis, nachdem herausgekommen war, dass er mit ihrer besten Freundin Annie zusammen war. Sie war wütend auf Louis, weil sie der Meinung war, dass er nur mit Annie spielte, denn seine Beziehungen waren bisher nie die längsten gewesen, und sie war wütend auf Annie, die es eigentlich besser wissen müsste, aber vor allem war sie enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin, die es nicht für nötig gehalten hatten, sie zu informieren.

5. Wenn es jemanden gab, den sie verabscheute, dann war es Steven Davies. Er war der größte Idiot, der ihr je begegnet war, versessen darauf, sie im Quidditch zu schlagen und außerdem beleidigte er sie bei jeder Gelegenheit. Nicht, dass sie ihm in etwas nachstand. Dank ihrer Geschwister war sie Schlagfertigkeit gewohnt. Als Davies dann in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr andeutete, dass er daran interessiert war, mit ihr zu schlafen, da war ihr klar, dass das nur eine neue Taktik von ihm war, sie zu verwirren. Erst wies sie ihn ab, aber als diese Andeutungen nicht aufhörten, entschloss sie sich dazu, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Sie dachte, damit würde sie ihn kriegen und ihn bei seinem eigenen Spiel schlagen. Als er sie dann tatsächlich küsste und sie erkannte, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte, war sie mehr als überrascht und im ersten Moment dazu entschlossen, ihn in die Eier zu treten. Aber dann entschloss sie sich dazu, es nicht zu tun, denn wow, konnte der Junge küssen!

6. Sie hielt es für einen schlechten Scherz, als Victoire ihr gestand, dass sie sich in Teddy Lupin verliebt hatte. Ausgerechnet ihn! Er war wie ein großer Bruder für sie und es war nie etwas zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester gewesen. Aber Victoire meinte es ernst und deshalb unterstützte Dominique sie. Auch wenn sie es lächerlich fand, wie sie Ted nach dem Finale der Weltmeisterschaft aus dem Weg ging. Deshalb schleppte sie sie auch zu seinen Freunden und zwang sie praktisch dazu, mit ihm zu reden.

Und dass sich das gelohnt hatte, konnte sie an ihrer kleinen Nichte Nymphadora sehen. Obwohl sie die beiden offiziell für verrückt erklärt hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie die Kleine so nennen wollten.

7. Steven Davies hatte sie nach der Schule nicht wieder gesehen. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie und hatte irgendeine Stelle im Ministerium angenommen und sie war mit Quidditch beschäftigt. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war schon in Hogwarts nicht so toll gewesen und das einzig gute an ihm waren seine Fähigkeiten im Küssen gewesen. Er hatte ihr nichts bedeutet und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm auch nichts bedeutet hatte.

Sie trafen sich kurz vor ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag zufällig in der Winkelgasse, tranken im _Tropfenden Kessel _einen Feuerwhiskey auf die alten Zeiten und landeten schließlich angetrunken zusammen im Bett. Sie wärmten ihre alte bedeutungslose Affäre wieder auf und Dominique brauchte mehr als ein Jahr, bis sie sich eingestand, dass er ihr doch nicht so egal war, wie sie immer behauptete.

8. Tiere waren nicht ihr Ding. Sie mochte sie zwar, aber alle ihre Haustiere hatten das gleiche Schicksal erleiden müssen. Ihre zwei Goldfische waren in der Badewanne ertrunken, als sie versucht hatte, sie sauber zu machen, ihre Babyeule war gestorben, als sie sie in die Luft geworfen hatte, damit sie fliegen lernen konnte und die das nicht kapiert hatte. Von ihrer Katze wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen, die fauchend davon gerannt war, als sie versucht hatte, ihr mit dem Rasierer ihres Vaters eine neue Frisur zu verpassen.

Sie hatte es lange versucht, aber irgendwann einsehen müssen, dass sie für Tiere wohl einfach nicht gemacht war.

9. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Ron. Er hatte sie als Kind immer ermutigt, den Tieren noch eine Chance zu geben und ihr zugehört, wenn sie sich über irgendetwas aufgeregt hatte. Außerdem schaffte er es, mit Tante Hermine verheiratet zu sein, obwohl sie sich dauernd kabbelten und es wirkte trotzdem jedes Mal wie die ganz große Liebe auf sie und das bewunderte sie.

10. Sie hatte immer lieber ein Junge sein wollen. Sie fand Jungen so viel cooler als Mädchen und war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie es besser und einfacher hatten. Außerdem konnte sie mit diesem ganzen mädchenhaften Getue nichts anfangen. Ihr war egal, ob eine Jeans sie schlanker machte und ein Shirt ihren Busen mehr betonte, solange die Sachen bequem waren. Und manchmal nahm sie es ihrem Zwillingsbruder Louis übel, dass er ihr das Y-Chromosom weggeschnappt hatte, denn als Kind war sie insgeheim davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ein viel bessere Junge wäre als er.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war Dominique. Sie ist ebenfalls zum Teil an die Dominique aus den FFs von sweasley angelehnt, die ich schon in der letzten A/N erwähnt habe. Mir haben diese FFs so gut gefallen, dass ich es einfach nicht geschafft habe, mir etwas völlig neues für sie auszudenken, vor allem, weil Dominique und auch Louis, Teddy und Victoire aus diesen FFs mit meinen Vorstellungen von ihnen so sehr übereinstimmen wie niemand anders aus der nächsten Generation (Rose und Scorpius findet man ja sehr häufig und sehr variiert), was aber vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass ich noch keine so guten FFs wie die von sweasley über diese Charaktere gefunden habe. Falls ihr noch welche kennen solltet, dann würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr sie mir empfehlen könntet.

Danke für eure Reviews. Und noch ein Hinweis: In meiner anderen FF "Momentaufnahmen" ist vor kurzem der One-Shot über Albus und Tia entschieden und es folgen bald noch weitere.


	9. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

1. Er fand seinen Namen nicht besonders toll. Ihre Eltern hatten ihm und seinen Schwestern französische Namen gegeben, damit sie ein bisschen mehr von der Herkunft ihrer Mutter mitbekamen, wo sie doch schon in England lebten. Louis hielt das nicht für sinnvoll. Nur weil man einen Namen irischen, griechischen, französischen oder afrikanischen Ursprungs hatte, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass man mit diesem Ursprung auch irgendetwas zu tun hatte. Außerdem war seine ganze Familie und ihre Rolle im Krieg so bedeutend, dass er lieber einen nichtssagenden, unbedeutenden englischen Namen gehabt hätte.

2. Er würde alles für seine Schwestern tun. Obwohl Victoire ein Jahr älter war als er und Dominique ganze achtzehn Minuten (sie ließ ihn das nie vergessen) und er damit der Jüngste der drei, hatte sein Dad ihm schon als kleiner Junge gesagt, dass er auf seine Schwestern aufpassen sollte und dass Familie das wichtigste war. Louis vermutete, dass er das auch Victoire und Dominique gesagt hatte. Und es stimmte ja auch. Die Weasleys waren eine riesige Familie, die sich oft auf die Nerven ging, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass mindestens ein Weasley einem zu Hilfe eilte.

3. Er hatte nicht geplant, mit Annie, der besten Freundin von Dominique, etwas anzufangen. Er hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sie sein Typ wäre, außerdem waren sie nicht so gut befreundet und hatten meistens nur Zeit miteinander verbracht, wenn Dominique dabei war. In den Sommerferien nach der fünften Klasse kam sie dann manchmal bei ihnen vorbei, um Dominique zu sehen, die aber nicht immer da war. Und so verbrachte Louis dann einige Zeit mit ihr, lernte sie besser kennen, freundete sich mit ihr an und merkte eines Tages, dass er mehr von ihr wollte als nur ihre Freundschaft. Und dann sagte Annie ihm, dass auch sie mehr wollte und dann waren sie zusammen. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester sauer sein und diese Beziehung auf sich beziehen würde und er wollte keine Probleme, solange er noch nicht wusste, wo das alles mit Annie hinführen würde.

Als Dominique sie schließlich dabei erwischte, wie er und Annie herumknutschten, war sie außer sich und weigerte sich mehrere Tage lang, mit ihm und Annie zu sprechen. Letzten Endes gewöhnte sie sich aber daran. Und das war Louis von vornherein klar gewesen. Schließlich waren sie Weasleys.

4. Er wäre vor Überraschung beinahe von seinem Sitz gefallen, als er von James erfuhr, dass Victoire mit Ted rumgeknutscht hatte. Als sie klein waren, hatten sie zwar gescherzt, dass die beiden irgendwann heiraten würden, Victoire hatte es eine zeitlang sogar jedem aus der Familie erzählt, weil sie es sich als Vierjährige in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber eigentlich hatte dann niemand mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie wirklich zusammen kommen würden. Anfangs war es auch ziemlich merkwürdig gewesen, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, aber irgendwann waren alle so daran gewöhnt, dass keiner mehr wusste, wie es war, bevor sie zusammen waren.

5. Nach seinen UTZen wollte Louis eine Abwechslung. Er wollte sich nicht gleich zu etwas ausbilden lassen oder für das Ministerium arbeiten oder bei Gringotts oder im Mungos. Er wollte auch etwas anderes als England, deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, nach Frankreich zu ziehen. Es erschien ihm abwechslungsreich genug, außerdem beherrschte er die Sprache so gut, dass er sich fließend verständigen konnte, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Victoire.

Er hatte Annie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm kommen wolle, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass sie das nicht wollte. Sie war glücklich und zufrieden in England, hatte eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen bekommen und nicht die Absicht, das alles aufzugeben, um in ein Land zu ziehen, in dem sie niemanden kannte und die Sprache nicht verstand. Sie wollten beide keine Fernbeziehung und deshalb trennten sie sich in ziemlichen Einvernehmen. Sie waren zwar noch ineinander verliebt, aber sie hatten sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt und keiner von beiden wollte seine Wünsche und Träume für den Anderen opfern. Überraschenderweise war es Dominique, die die größten Probleme mit der Trennung hatte.

6. Seine Mum war glücklich, als er ihr den Entschluss mitteilte, nach Frankreich ziehen zu wollen, denn schließlich zog er in das Land, aus dem sie kam, das für sie immer eine Art von Zuhause darstellte, und gleichzeitig war sie todunglücklich, weil das bedeutete, dass eines ihrer Kinder so weit von ihr weg leben würde. Sie hatte schon Probleme damit, dass Victoire so oft weg war. Louis hatte gelacht und gemeint, dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie ähnlich sie Grandma Molly war, aber sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass jede Mutter so reagieren würde, die ihre Kinder liebte.

Und das hatte er später auch bei Victoire gesehen, die einige Tränen in den Augen hatte, als sie und Ted die kleine Dora zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts schickten. Aber sie taten es trotzdem, weil es das Beste für sie war und deshalb ließ seine Mum ihn auch gehen.

7. Ein Jahr lang genoss er einfach das freie Leben ohne Verpflichtungen, Prüfungen, Hausaufgaben, geregelten Tagesablauf und ohne die ständige Frage: "Weasley? Heißt dass, du bist mit Harry Potter verwandt?" (Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie James, Albus und Lily das aushielten.) Er hatte eine Einzimmerwohnung. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Er hielt sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser, feierte viel und brachte auch die eine oder andere Frau mit nach Hause.

Eines Tages kam ihn Victoire besuchen, die Probleme mit den Verhandlungen mit einem französischen Ministeriumsangestellten hatte. Sie war nervös, denn es war das erste Mal, dass man ihr während ihrer Ausbildung so eine Aufgabe alleine anvertraute (was man nur getan hatte, weil sie Französisch mittlerweile so gut wie Englisch beherrschte, während sie viele andere Fremdsprachen noch lernte). Louis half ihr liebend gerne, stellte fest, dass es ihm großen Spaß machte und nahm schließlich das Angebot an, in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit des französischen Zaubereiministeriums zu arbeiten. Er spezialisierte sich auf die britisch-französischen Beziehungen und war schließlich oft der Kontaktmann von Victoire, was viele Verhandlungen erheblich vereinfachte.

8. Er sah Annie fünf Jahre nach seinem Umzug nach Frankreich wieder, während er seine Familie in England besuchte. Sie hatte sich erst vor kurzen im Streit von ihrem Freund getrennt und Louis tröstete sie, was dazu führte, dass sie im Bett landeten. Aber trotzdem wollte keiner von ihnen ihre alte Beziehung wieder aufleben lassen und so blieb es bei One Night Stands, wenn Louis nach England kam. Doch irgendwann war ihm das nicht mehr genug, er wollte mehr, er wollte wieder eine Beziehung mit ihr, er wollte sie heiraten und nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Und deshalb war er auch bereit, wieder nach England zu ziehen, denn Annie war zu seinem größten Traum geworden.

Doch bei seinem nächsten Besuch erzählte sie ihm glücklich, dass sie sich wieder mit ihrem Freund vertragen hatte und dass er um ihre Hand angehalten hatte und dass sie ja gesagt hatte. Also verabschiedete er sich unglücklich von diesem Traum und ging wieder zurück nach Frankreich. Am Tag von Annies Hochzeit hatte er vor, sich hoffnungslos zu betrinken, um den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren zu müssen, der ihn bei jedem Gedanken an sie begleitete. Doch bevor er damit beginnen konnte, klingelte es an seiner Tür und Annie stand vor ihm. Annie, die sich von ihrem Freund getrennt hatte, nicht nur, weil er sie betrogen hatte, sondern auch, weil ihr klar geworden war, dass Louis ihr nicht egal war und dass sie lieber mit ihm zusammensein wollte als mit diesem Arschloch, an das sie insgesamt drei Jahre verschwendet hatte. Es war ihr auch egal, dass sie nach Frankreich ziehen musste.

Louis war überglücklich und schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass er zurück kommen würde, da er sich sowieso schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte und er wieder näher bei seiner Familie leben wollte. Er hatte diese Entscheidung nie bereut.

9. Als er klein war, hatte er auch solche Narben haben wollen wie sein Dad. Sie ließen ihn gefährlich und verwegen wirken und als Neunjähriger wollte Louis das auch sein, anstatt so _hübsch _wie seine Mutter (welcher Junge wollte schon als _hübsch _bezeichnet werden?). Doch dann erfuhr er, wie sein Dad zu all diesen Narben gekommen war und das war Louis dann doch zu gefährlich.

(Und als er erwachsen war, war er wenigstens nicht mehr _hübsch_, sondern nur gutaussehend, und das war ihm schon viel lieber.)

10. Als er Vater wurde, hatte er eine Todesangst. Er hatte Angst, ungeeignet zu sein, zu versagen. Er hatte Angst, dass Annie etwas passieren könnte während der Geburt, Angst, dass das Baby nicht gesund war. Er hatte einfach generell Angst, dass irgendetwas schief gehen würde.

Sein Dad sagte ihm schließlich ein paar Wochen vor der Geburt, dass das völlig normal war und dass er jeden Vater in der Weasley-Familie fragen konnte und alle würden das bestätigen. Louis verzichtete darauf und zog es vor, ihm einfach zu glauben. Mit der Zeit wurde er zwar entspannter, aber die Angst um sein Kind würde ihn trotzdem nie loslassen.


	10. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

1. Er vermisste seine Eltern. Er vermisste aber nicht Remus und Nymphadora Lupin, er vermisste die Idee von ihnen. Er vermisste eine Mum, die mit ihm Plätzchen backte und ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlas und er vermisste einen Dad, der mit ihm Quidditch spielte und ihn stolz anschaute, wenn er etwas gut machte. Er vermisste das, was andere hatten.

Aber er hatte seine Grandma, und sie war die beste Grandma der Welt, obwohl Molly Weasley knapp nach ihr kam und Harry und Ginny, die der beste Elternersatz waren, den er sich nur wünschen konnte. Aber so viele liebende Menschen er auch in seinem Leben hatte, wirklich ersetzen konnte ihm seine Eltern niemand.

2. Als Harry ihm erzählte, dass er und Ginny ein Baby bekamen, da freute er sich. Denn Harry freute sich sehr darüber und dann konnte es doch nur gut sein, oder? Aber als Ginnys Bauch dann immer größer wurde und Teddy wirklich verstand, was es hieß, ein Baby zu bekommen, da bekam er Angst. Denn wenn Harry und Ginny ein eigenes Kind hatten, warum sollten sie ihn dann noch wollen?

Er zog sich immer mehr zurück und bat seine Großmutter, Harry und Ginny mit ihm nicht mehr zu besuchen. Er dachte, es wäre so einfacher, als wenn Harry ihm noch sagen müsste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wollten.

Harry kam am Abend nach James' Geburt freudestrahlend zu ihnen nach Hause, zeigte Teddy ein Foto von einem winzigen schwarzhaarigen Bündel und erzählte ihm, dass er hoffte, dass Teddy sie bald wieder besuchen kam, da Ginny und er ihn in den letzten Wochen sehr vermisst hatten. Außerdem würde James jemanden brauchen, zu dem er aufsehen und den er um Rat fragen konnte, wenn er älter war. Teddy umarmte ihn glücklich und bat seine Großmutter, Ginny gleich morgen zu besuchen.

3. Er kannte Victoire schon so lange er denken konnte. In der Gegend, in der seine Großmutter wohnte, lebten kaum Kinder, mit denen er spielen konnte und da Victoire die älteste Weasley war und Teddy als Harrys Patenkind oft bei Familientreffen, spielte er immer mit ihr. Später war er oft bei ihr zu Hause.

Als sie auf die verrückte Idee kam, ihn zu küssen, weil sie wissen wollte, wie es war, weigerte er sich natürlich. Er hatte Victoire sehr gerne, aber sie küssen? Das war einfach nur eklig und er wollte absolut nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Als sie schließlich damit aufhörte, ihn anzubetteln, dachte er, sie hätte endlich aufgegeben. Aber als sie ihn bei ihrem nächsten Treffen einfach küsste, ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, war er überrascht, angeekelt und absolut kein Fan vom Küssen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass er nie verstehen würde, was die Erwachsenen daran so toll fanden.

Ein paar Tage war er sauer auf Victoire, aber irgendwann vermisste er seine beste Freundin und verzeihte ihr.

4. Er war sich nicht sicher, in welches Haus er kommen wollte. Er war eigentlich ziemlich schlau, also wäre Ravenclaw keine schlechte Wahl für ihn. Er war nicht der Meinung, dass er Eigenschaften hatte, die ihn für Slytherin qualifizierten, aber der Großteil von Grandmas Familie war in Slytherin gewesen, also war es im Bereich des Möglichen. Seine Mum war in Hufflepuff gewesen und er war auch ziemlich loyal, zumindest dachte er, dass er es war. Und sein Dad war in Gryffindor gewesen. Also kam jedes Haus für ihn in Frage und eigentlich war es ihm egal, in welches er kommen würde.

Als der Hut ihn nach Hufflepuff schickte, war er weder besonders überrascht noch auf irgendeine Art und Weise enttäuscht. Jedes Haus hatte seine Vorzüge und seine Mum war immer sehr glücklich hier gewesen. Und was für seine Mum gut genug war, das war es auch für ihn.

5. Er war es gewöhnt, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein. Es war ganz lustig, dass er sein Aussehen auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise ändern konnte, die er haben wollte. Wie viele Zehnjährige wünschen sich, schon größer zu sein, als sie sind und er konnte einfach mal zwei Meter groß sein, wenn er Lust hatte. Normalerweise veränderte er sein Aussehen aber nicht dauerhaft. Er mochte das herzförmige Gesicht, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Vaters. Das einzige, was er veränderte, war seine Haarfarbe. Am liebsten hatte er blau. Er brauchte Jahre, um zu erkennen, dass er diese Farbe so mochte, weil Victoires Augen die gleiche Farbe hatten.

6. Er erfuhr ganz zufällig, dass sein Dad ein Werwolf gewesen war. Er fand einen alten Brief seines Dads, als er einmal auf dem Dachboden seiner Grandma herumstöberte, in dem er von seinem Aufenthalt bei den Werwölfen während des zweiten Krieges berichtete. Zuerst war er geschockt, dass sein eigener Vater ein Werwolf war, dann war er verletzt, weil niemand ihm davon erzählt hatte und er es selbst herausfinden musste, und schließlich wurde er neugierig und begann damit, alles über Werwölfe zu lesen, was er in die Finger bekommen konnte. Als er schließlich von Victoire erfuhr, dass ihr Dad einmal fast von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war, fing er auch an, ihn zu fragen.

In Hogwarts entdeckte er, dass er ein großes Talent für Zaubertränke hatte und schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, sich im Mungos in der Zaubertrankabteilung zu bewerben, wo alle Tränke hergestellt wurden, die die Heiler brauchten und neue entwickelt wurden, um Krankheiten besser heilen zu können. Außerdem befand sich dort das Forschungslabor, das Tränke für unheilbare Krankheiten zu entwickeln versuchte. Nach viel harter Arbeit schaffte er es, einen Platz zu bekommen und nach vielen schlaflosen Nächten (die Schichten dort hatten es wirklich in sich) und einigen Jahren, in denen er sich bewehrt hatte, konnte er damit beginnen, die Lykanthropie (das war der Name der Krankheit, die Menschen zu Werwölfen machte) zu erforschen. Er machte große Fortschritte und wurde zu einem anerkannten Forscher auf diesem Gebiet. Er war fest davon überzeugt, diese Krankheit irgendwann heilen zu können.

7. Er hatte sich nie in Victoire verlieben wollen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und nach diesem Kuss, als er neun war, hatte sie ihm ein lebenslanges Trauma beschert. Doch als sie eines Abends zu viel getrunken hatte und er sie mit zu sich in seine Wohnung nahm, damit er ihr einen Ernüchterungstrank geben konnte, da sah er sie irgendwann nicht mehr als seine beste Freundin Victoire, sondern als ein fast siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das verdammt sexy war. Natürlich küsste er sie an dem Abend nicht, obwohl er es wollte, denn Victoire würde sicherlich nie etwas für _ihn_ empfinden.

Erst schaffte er es, sich einzureden, dass das alles nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Victoire war schließlich ein sehr attraktives Mädchen, aber mehr auch nicht. Doch als er ihren Geburtstagsgruß bekam, während er im arschkalten Russland bei einer Konferenz für Drachenpocken festsaß, da wusste er, dass er sich nur etwas vormachte und sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Er wollte ihr trotzdem nichts sagen, denn er glaubte immer noch nicht an die Möglichkeit, dass sie Gefühle für ihn haben konnte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Dann besuchte er sie aber in den Sommerferien, kurz bevor sie für einen Monat ihre Tante in Paris besuchen würde, und fand einen Brief, den sie an ihn geschrieben hatte, in dem sie ihm gestand, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Zu sagen, dass er schockiert war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Und dann rannte sie vor ihm weg und war einen Monat lang in Frankreich und er wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte.

Als sie sich bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft wiedersahen und Victoire ihm aus dem Weg ging, da wurde er sauer. Und als sie ihm später schließlich erklärte, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, da war er sehr erfreut. Die ganze Situation war etwas peinlich, aber sobald er sie küsste, wurde alles sehr viel besser.

8. Er hasste Tanzen. Er hasste es wie die Pest und vermied es, wo er nur konnte.

Einmal tanzte er auf Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit mit Victoire, weil sie enttäuscht darüber war, den Brautstrauß nicht gefangen zu haben. Das zweite Mal tanzte er mit Victoire auf der Hochzeit seines besten Freundes (was ein mieser Trick von ihr war, mit dem sie ihn von seiner nervigen Exfreundin weggelockt hatte). Das dritte Mal tanzte er mit Victoire auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit, denn hier konnte er sich wirklich nicht rausreden. Das vierte Mal tanzte er mit seiner Tochter Nymphadora auf deren Hochzeit, denn seinem kleinen Mädchen konnte er nichts abschlagen. Und das fünfte Mal tanzte er mit Victoire ebenfalls auf der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter, denn das gehörte sich so und er konnte seine beiden Mädchen nicht enttäuschen.

9. Er war wie ein großer Bruder für James, Albus und Lily und ein guter Freund für Rose und Hugo. Und als sein eigenes Liebesleben geklärt war, beobachtete er sehr amüsiert und interessiert das Liebesleben dieser fünf, genau wie das von Dominique und Louis. Von allen Weasleykindern hatte er zu diesen sieben die beste freundschaftliche/geschwisterliche Beziehung (Victoire völlig ausgenommen, selbstverständlich). Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, wie James einen One Night Stand nach dem anderen hatte, er freute sich, als Albus sich in Tia verliebte und litt mit Lily, als sie befürchtete, nie den Richtigen zu finden. Er ermutigte Rose, ihren Eltern von ihr und Scorpius zu erzählen und versuchte Hugo zu beruhigen, als dieser seinen One Night Stand schwängerte.

Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich hilfreich für sie gewesen war, aber er war für sie da gewesen und das war das Wichtigste.

10. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht Nymphadora nennen. Er wusste, dass seine Mum diesen Namen nicht gemocht hatte und er wollte seinem Kind nichts zumuten, was dessen Großmutter schon verabscheut hatte. Aber Victoire bestand darauf und sie hatte schon immer ihren Willen bekommen. Und letzten Endes war es doch auch egal, welchen Namen ihre Tochter hatte, solange sie gesund und glücklich war.


	11. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

1. Er war eigentlich nicht besonders lustig. Roxanne war der viel größere Witzbold von ihnen beiden. Aber weil er der Sohn von George Weasley und außerdem noch nach dem toten Zwillings seines Vaters benannt worden war, und diese beiden die größten Witzbolde seit mehrern Jahrzehnten waren, erwartete einfach jeder, dass er auch so lustig war. Er dachte, dass er ein Versager war, eine Enttäuschung für seinen Dad und deshalb fühlte er sich ziemlich schuldig.

Doch eines Abends, nachdem ihn sein Vater ins Bett gebracht hatte, sagte er ihm, dass er ihn genauso liebte, wie er war und dass er von ihm nicht erwartete, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war.

2. Er hatte trotzdem manchmal Probleme damit, dass er ein anderer Mensch war als die anderen erwarteten, besonders in Hogwarts. Fred und George Weasley waren dort legendär, bis heute wurde über ihre spektakuläre Flucht gesprochen und darüber, dass sie in einen der Flure in einen Sumpf verwandelt hatten. Es gab keinen Schüler, der nicht mindestens ein Produkt aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ besaß. Und wenn er sich als Fred Weasley vorstellte, wurde er immer erwartungsvoll angesehen und es wurde auf einen Scherz oder eine lustige Bemerkung gewartet. Es brauchte immer eine Weile, bis die Leute verstanden, dass dieser Fred Weasley nicht wie sein Namensgeber war. Und das hasste Fred bis heute. Er hätte sich auch mit einem Namen wie Albus oder Scorpius zufrieden gegeben, wenn das bedeutete, dass die Leute nicht enttäuscht von ihm waren, bevor sie ihn wirklich kennen lernen konnten.

3. Um dieser Verschiedenheit die Krone aufzusetzen, entschloss sich Fred außerdem dazu, nicht in das Geschäft seines Vaters einzusteigen. Hugo hatte das bereits vor und Roxanne war ebenfalls dazu entschlossen. Fred wollte immer im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten und erhielt schließlich eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Er arbeitete sich schnell hoch und war bald für die Organisation der Englischen Quidditchliga zuständig. Er war sehr glücklich mit diesem Job, besonders, nachdem sein Vater ihm sagte, dass er sehr stolz auf ihn war.

4. Er war selbst ein leidenschaftlicher Quidditchspieler, ein Jäger. Vier Jahre lang spielte er in der Hausmannschaft und bekam sogar von dem Quidditchteam, zu dem James gehörte, ein Angebot, ihm nach Hogwarts beizutreten. Eine Weile überlegte er sogar, das Angebot anzunehmen, aber letztendlich entschied er sich doch für das Zaubereiministerium, denn das war von Anfang an sein Traum gewesen und wenn er etwas mit seinem Vater und dessen Zwilling gemeinsam hatte, dann war es die Entschlossenheit, seine Träume zu verwirklichen. Und er hatte diese Entscheidung bis heute nicht bereut.

5. Das erste und einzige Mal verliebte er sich mit siebzehn. Ellen war ein Jahr jünger als er und die beste Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester. Sie sagte begeistert zu, als er sie um eine Verabredung bat, aber Roxy drohte ihm an, ihn in die nächste Woche zu hexen, wenn er ihr das Herz brach, da die Mädchen, mit denen er bis dahin zusammen gewesen war, nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht hatten. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, denn Fred hatte nicht vor, Ellen zu verletzen.

Sie waren sieben Jahre lang zusammen und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Sie hatte mit ihrer Mutter Urlaub in Südamerika gemacht und sich einen Virus eingefangen. Niemand im Mungos konnte etwas dagegen tun, nicht einmal Rose, die Fred bis dahin immer für unfehlbar gehalten hatte, so irrational das auch sein mochte. Heiler aus der ganzen Welt versuchten, sie zu heilen. Aber nichts wirkte und ein paar Tage später war sie tot. Sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind, von dem weder sie noch er zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas gewusst hatten und dessen Existenz erst bei Ellens Autopsie herausgekommen war.

Fred war am Boden zerstört und wurde nie wieder der Alte. Nach einiger Zeit versuchte seine Familie ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder mit anderen Frauen zu treffen, wieder zu leben. Aber Fred konnte nicht. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht versucht hatte, aber Ellen war seine große Liebe gewesen und keine Frau würde je einen Platz in dem Herzen finden, das Ellen gehörte.

6. Überraschenderweise war es sein Onkel Charlie, der ihn als einziger verstand. Fred hatte bis dahin nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass Charlie der einzige der Weasleygeschwister war, der nicht verheiratet war und keine Kinder hatte. Es war einfach so.

Charlie kam eines abends unangemeldet bei Fred vorbei, der in der dunklen Küche in der Wohnung, die er und Ellen sich geteilt hatten, saß und auf das letzte Foto von ihnen starrte, das einen Tag vor Ellens Abreise nach Südamerika aufgenommen worden war. Charlie setzte sich neben ihn und fing an, Fred davon zu erzählen, dass er vor ungefähr dreißig Jahren verlobt gewesen war, mit einer Rumänin. Sie hatten sich bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt und schnell ineinander verliebt. Als sie merkte, dass sie schwanger war, hatte Charlie ihr spontan einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den sie freudestrahlend angenommen hatte. Kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach England einen Monat später, wo Charlie sie seiner Familie vorstellen wollte, war sie unabsichtlich in ein Zauberduell in einer Bar geraten und von einem Spruch getötet worden.

Charlie hatte diesen Verlust nie überwunden und es auch nicht fertig gebracht, seiner Familie zu erzählen, dass er einmal verlobt gewesen und beinahe Vater geworden war. Bis heute konnte er mit keiner Frau ausgehen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, seine Verlobte zu betrügen und deshalb hatte er jegliche Versuche aufgegeben.

Fred war schockiert gewesen, dass Charlie nie jemandem aus seiner Familie davon erzählt hatte, denn er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er ohne Roxy und seine Eltern machen würde, die versuchten, ihm zu helfen. Sein Onkel hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass in dieser Hinsicht jeder Mensch wohl etwas anders war. Er hatte nur zum Ausdruck bringen wollen, dass das Leben trotzdem weiterging.

7. Als Kind hatte er immer Angst gehabt vor großen Hunden. Er wusste nicht, warum, ihn hatte nie ein Hund angefallen und er hatte auch kaum Kontakt mit irgendwelchen Hunden gehabt. Aber er ging ihnen heute noch aus dem Weg, obwohl er inzwischen viel größer war als diese Tiere.

8. Er musste lachen, als ausgerechnet Hugo durch einen One Night Stand zum Vater wurde. Hätte er tippen müssen, welcher seiner Cousins auf diesem Weg zu einem Kind kam, dann wäre es ohne Zweifel James gewesen, der wahrscheinlich mit mehr Mädchen geschlafen hatte, als England überhaupt zu bieten hatte. Hugo war nie der Typ für unverfänglichen Sex gewesen, allerdings auch nicht für eine wirklich feste Beziehung. Bei ihm war es immer etwas dazwischen gewesen: eine Beziehung, die nie über drei Monate hinausging. Als er Hugo schließlich darauf ansprach, erklärte dieser ihm leicht errötend, dass er an dem Abend sehr betrunken gewesen war und noch sehr zufrieden damit sein konnte, dass es Clara getroffen hatte und keine andere.

Ein paar Jahre später sagte Fred lachend zu ihm, dass das Schicksal wohl seine Hand im Spiel gehabt haben musste, denn sonst hätte er Clara sicher nie gefunden. Hugo stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu.

9. Sein Lieblingsonkel war Percy (obwohl ihm Charlie diesen Posten nach Ellens Tod streitig machte). Er bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er nach all den Fehlern, die er im Krieg gemacht hatte, trotzdem den Mut aufgebracht hatte, wieder zurückzugehen, sich zu entschuldigen und seine Fehler einzugestehen. Fred bezweifelte, dass das einfach für ihn gewesen war.

10. Er machte sich lange Sorgen darüber, dass seine Eltern niemals Großeltern werden würden. Alle Geschwister seines Dads (außer Charlie natürlich) hatten mindestens schon ein Enkelkind, nur sein Vater ging leer aus. Und dabei wäre er ein fantastischer Großvater gewesen. Fred selbst wollte keine Kinder haben, die nicht von Ellen waren, aber es gab immerhin noch Roxy, die kein solches Problem hatte wie er. Doch sie dachte gar nicht daran, in der nächsten Zeit Kinder zu bekommen. Sie lachte, als er sie darauf ansprach und meinte, dass Mum und Dad es schon verkraften könnten. Ihre Cousins und Cousinen hatten schließlich schon genug Kinder, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen konnten.

Ein paar Jahre später kam sie weinend zu ihm und erzählte ihm, dass die Heiler festgestellt hatten, dass sie unfruchtbar war und nie Kinder würde bekommen können. Er musste stundenlang auf sie einreden, bis sie ihm endlich glaubte, dass sie sich selbst nicht verflucht hatte, weil sie ihm damals gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Kinder haben wollte.

Letzten Endes adoptierten sie und ihr Mann Oliver die kleine Maggie und es hatte nie einen Unterschied gemacht, dass sie nicht das leibliche Kind seiner Schwester war. Denn wenn die Weasleys etwas konnten, dann war es, neue Mitglieder aufzunehmen.

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, das war Fred. Er hat's ein bisschen schwerer als die anderen, aber irgendeiner musste einfach leer ausgehen und kein Happy End kriegen und ihn hat's nun mal erwischt.

Charlies traurige Geschichte ist angelehnt an einen One Shot von **Jess.91** auf , den sie unter der Großüberschrift **Jigsaw Pieces **online gestellt hat. Der One Shot ist Kapitel 42 **Lost and Broken**. Mir hat diese Idee für Charlie einfach zu gut gefallen, da sie eine, wie ich finde, sehr schöne Erklärung dafür abgibt, warum Charlie der einzige seiner Geschwister war, der nicht geheiratet hat.

Außerdem habe ich noch eine Umfrage erstellt, weil mich interessiert, welche "10 Dinge" euch bisher am besten gefallen haben (Fred ist noch nicht dabei, im Moment geht sie nur bis Teddy, nach Abschluss der FF geht dann nochmal eine Umfrage über alle "10 Dinge" online). Die Umfrage findet ihr auf meinem Profil.


	12. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

1. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihrem Namen halten sollte. Er war weder so außergewöhnlich wie der von Albus, oder so bedeutsam wie der von Fred, oder so gewöhnlich wie der von Hugo. Ihr Leben lang war sie niemandem mit dem Namen Roxanne begegnet, also musste er außergewöhnlicher sein als sie dachte. Sie mochte ihn weder besonders gerne, noch hasste sie ihn. Manchmal hatte sie Phasen, in denen sie einen normaleren Namen wollte. Manchmal welche, in denen sie einen besonderen wollte, einen, der ihren Eltern etwas bedeutet hatte. Aber letzten Endes war sie doch ganz zufrieden mit dem Namen, den sie hatte.

2. Sie hatte lange versucht, Fred davon zu überzeugen, dass keiner erwartete, dass er so war wie ihr Vater und dessen Zwilling. Für sie war er immer nur ihr großer Bruder Fred. Er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, sich weiterhin Sorgen gemacht und versucht, so zu sein, wie er nicht war. Schließlich sagte sie ihrer Mum, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, warum Fred unbedingt ihrem Dad und Onkel Fred nacheifern wollte, obwohl es doch überhaupt nicht in seiner Natur lag. Ihre Mum versprach, sich darum zu kümmern, umarmte sie und sagte ihr, dass sie eine tolle kleine Schwester war. Kurz darauf war Fred viel glücklicher und gab sich nicht mehr so viel Mühe, witzig zu sein und Streiche zu spielen.

Doch als Fred ihr ein paar Jahre später gestand, dass er sich wünschte, dass in ihm nicht jeder seinen Dad oder Onkel Fred sah, da war sie am Boden zerstört, denn sie hatte in ihm _immer _den Menschen gesehen, der er war.

3. Sie hatte sich bald dazu entschlossen, später im Laden ihres Dads zu arbeiten. Sie hatte seinen großen Sinn für Humor geerbt, war außerdem sehr erfinderisch und hatte ihren Dad oft auf neue Ideen gebracht. Trotzdem schienen, abgesehen von Fred und ihren Eltern, alle überrascht zu sein, als sie verkündete, dass sie im Laden arbeiten wollte, sie und nicht Fred, obwohl er nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an dieser Berufswahl gezeigt hatte. Manchmal hasste sie es, als Mädchen in eine andere Sparte gesteckt zu werden als ihr Bruder und sie strengte sich sehr an, um zu zeigen, dass sie wirklich die Richtige für diesen Job war. Es brauchte trotzdem eine Weile, bis die Familie das auch akzeptierte.

4. Sie und Fred waren die jüngsten im großen Kreis ihrer Cousinen und Cousins. Ihr Altersunterschied betrug nur ein Jahr und deshalb standen sie sich immer sehr nahe. Trotzdem war Roxanne froh, in Hogwarts endlich gute Freundinnen zu finden, mit denen sie über das sprechen konnte, was bei Fred langsam zu peinlich wurde. Ihre beste Freundin Ellen war fast so wie eine Schwester für sie und als Fred sie um ein Date bat, da bekam Roxanne große Angst davor, dass er sie verletzen und Ellen sich von ihr abwenden würde. Ellen war immer ein kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt gewesen und Fred hatte sich bisher nie um die Gefühle der Mädchen gekümmert, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war. Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie ihren Bruder mit ihrem Zauberstab bedrohte, aber sie musste einfach sichergehen, dass er es ernst meinte.

5. Ellens Tod traf sie schwer. Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin und zukünftige Schwägerin verloren. Einen Moment lang hatten sie noch zusammen gelacht, Roxanne hatte ihr bei den Besorgungen für ihre Südamerikareise geholfen und sie neckend gefragt, wann genau sie und Fred sich denn nun endlich verloben würden, worauf Ellen wie immer rot geworden war und geantwortet hatte, dass sie doch noch alle Zeit der Welt hätten. Dann war sie wieder zurück, es ging ihr von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter und kein einziger Heiler konnte irgendetwas ausrichten. Roxanne hatte kaum die Zeit gehabt, sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

6. Sie hatte versucht, Fred in seiner Trauer beizustehen, hatte versucht, für ihn dazusein, wie sie es immer füreinander gewesen waren. Aber wenn sie selbst kein Licht am Horizont sehen konnte, wie konnte sie dann Fred dazu bringen, eines zu sehen? Ihm war mit einem Schlag seine ganze Zukunft genommen worden, er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens verloren _und _sein Kind. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihrem Bruder nicht helfen konnte und sie fühlte sich deshalb noch schlechter.

Aber irgendwann begann sie, sich wieder besser zu fühlen. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr ganz so stark, nicht mehr ganz so präsent, obwohl sie ihre beste Freundin bis zu ihrem Lebensende vermissen würde. Und auch Fred schien es irgendwann wieder besser zu gehen, auch wenn er nie wieder der Alte sein würde. Er brachte es nie über sich, einer Frau so nahe zu kommen wie Ellen. Roxanne versuchte manchmal halbherzig, ihn dazu zu überreden, sich auf jemand neues einzulassen, aber im Grunde genommen wusste sie, dass er das nie tun konnte, genauso wenig wie sie es schaffte, eine neue beste Freundin zu finden. Auch wenn man das nicht wirklich vergleichen konnte.

7. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Harry. Nicht wegen all der Heldentaten, die er vollbracht hatte, obwohl das natürlich schon ganz schön beeindruckend war, sondern weil er es trotz all dieser Sachen geschafft hatte, so normal zu bleiben und in der Zeit bei seinen Verwandten nicht komplett verrückt zu werden. Das war schon eine ziemlich große Leistung.

8. Sie hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, sich früh fest zu binden. Natürlich hatte sie einige Freunde in Hogwarts gehabt und herumexperimentiert, aber kein Junge (und später Mann) schien es ihr wert zu sein, sich zu verlieben. Nach Ellens Tod zögerte sie noch mehr, überhaupt auf die Suche zu gehen, denn sie hatte Angst, so sehr verletzt zu werden wie Fred und nach dem Verlust ihrer Freundin auch noch den Verlust eines Mannes verkraften zu müssen, egal ob er sich von ihr trennte oder auch starb. Sie war emotional nicht die stärkste Person und sie redete sich ein, dass sie keinen Mann brauchte, um glücklich zu sein.

Deshalb fing sie auch an zu lachen, als Fred ihr sagte, dass er sich Sorgen machte, weil ihre Eltern vielleicht niemals Großeltern werden würden. Sie hatte manchmal zwar das Verlangen nach einem Mann, aber Kinder wollte sie überhaupt nicht.

9. Als sie schließlich Oliver kennen lernte, warf sie alle ihre Vorsätze über Bord. Sie verliebte sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Scherzartikelladen in ihn und nur sechs Monate später heirateten sie. Als er sie schließlich darauf ansprach, ob sie Kinder wollte, da zögerte sie. Sie hatte sich bisher nie als Mutter gesehen, nie den Wunsch gehabt, eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Ihre Cousins und Cousinen hatten viele Kinder und sie passte auch häufiger auf das eine oder andere auf, aber eigentlich fand sie sie eher nervig als süß und war froh, wenn sie sie wieder bei ihren jeweiligen Eltern abliefern konnte.

Aber sie wusste, dass Oliver sich Kinder wünschte und schließlich stimmte sie zu und sie fingen an zu versuchen, schwanger zu werden. Als sie es nicht wurde, dachte sie erst, dass es daran lag, dass sie nicht wirklich Kinder wollte, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein das spürte und deshalb eine Schwangerschaft verhinderte. Aber als Oliver sie schließlich ins Mungos schleppte, sie untersucht wurden und die Heiler feststellten, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte, da brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie erkannte erst, wie sehr sie Kinder doch gewollt hatte, als klar wurde, dass sie sie nie bekommen würde.

Sie ging zu Fred, nachdem sie die Neuigkeit erfahren hatte, und sagte ihm, dass sie überzeugt davon war, sich verflucht zu haben, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Kinder wolle. Denn was für eine Erklärung sollte es sonst dafür geben, dass sie, eine _Weasley_, unfruchtbar war? Er versicherte ihr zwar, dass sie nicht Schuld daran war, aber ein kleiner Zweifel blieb für den Rest ihres Lebens zurück.

10. Sie war wochenlang nicht ansprechbar. Sie schloss sich in ihr Schlafzimmer ein und niemand konnte sie rausholen. Der Verlust von all den Kindern, die sie nie haben konnte, war fast so schwer wie der Verlust von Ellen. Und sie hatte Angst davor, Oliver auch noch zu verlieren, weil sie ihm nicht das geben konnte, was er sich am meisten wünschte.

Sie bekam noch mehr Angst, als Oliver ihr schließlich vorschlug, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Konnte sie ein Kind lieben, das nicht ihr eigenes war? Konnte sie es großziehen, ohne darin seine eigentliche Mutter zu sehen? Wollte sie durch das Kind immer daran erinnert werden, dass sie selbst unfähig war, Kinder zu bekommen?

Aber sie stimmte seinem Vorschlag zu, denn sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Und als sie schließlich die kleine Maggie adoptierten und Roxanne sie zum ersten Mal im Arm hielt, da fielen auch diese Befürchtungen von ihr ab, denn wie konnte sie die Kleine nicht lieben?


	13. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

1. Es war ihr unangenehm, nach ihrer Großmutter benannt worden zu sein. Sie fand den Gedanken zwar nett, nach jemandem benannt worden zu sein, der ihren Eltern etwas bedeutete, aber sie war die einzige ihrer Cousinen und Cousins, die mit ihrem ersten Vornamen nach einer noch _lebenden_ Person benannt worden war und das störte sie. Wenn die ganze Familie im Fuchsbau war und jemand "Molly!" rief, reagierten sowohl ihre Großmutter als auch sie und das war auf Dauer ziemlich nervig.

2. Sie war sehr überrascht, als sie nach Ravenclaw kam. Sie wusste, dass sie intelligent war und hart arbeiten konnte, aber bis auf sie waren die letzten Weasley-Generationen immer nach Gryffindor gekommen und deshalb hatte sie auch keine Zweifel daran gehabt, ebenfalls in dieses Haus zu kommen. Sie hatte viel Mut gebraucht, bis sie ihren Eltern schreiben konnte, dass sie nicht in Gryffindor war und befürchtete, dass alle enttäuscht sein und sie vielleicht sogar nicht mehr zur Familie gehören würde. Sie war erst beruhigt, als ihr Dad ihr schrieb, dass er stolz auf sie und überzeugt davon war, dass sie sehr gut in das Haus passen würde. Doch erst als Lucy auch nach Ravenclaw kam und Albus nach Slytherin, war sie wirklich ganz beruhigt.

3. Ihr wurde erst mit acht klar, dass ihre Mum keine magischen Fähigkeiten hatte. Ihr war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass ihre Mum immer ohne Zauberei putzte, wusch und kochte. Sie fand es auch nicht merkwürdig, dass sie vieles mit Strom machte. Auch wenn sie bei irgendeinem Bruder von ihrem Dad zu Besuch war oder im Fuchsbau und sah, wie ihre Tanten oder ihre Großmutter alles mit Magie erledigten, wurde sie nicht stutzig. Sie wusste, dass jede Familie anders war und jede Familie ihre Aufgaben etwas anders erledigte und ihre Mum machte das eben mit Strom und nicht mit dem Zauberstab. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie es nicht konnte, wenn sie wollte. Auch dass die Eltern ihrer Mum normale Muggel waren, war für sie kein Hinweis, denn schließlich waren die Eltern von Tante Hermine auch nur Muggel und Tante Hermine selbst war eine Hexe.

Aber als Molly eines Tages die Treppe herunterfiel, sich das Knie aufschlug und ihre Mum ihr nur ein Pflaster auf die Wunde klebte, anstatt sie einfach wegzuzaubern, so wie Grandma es immer machte, da wurde Molly klar, dass ihre Mum gar nicht zaubern konnte. Sie brauchte Wochen, bis sie sich damit abgefunden hatte.

4. Sie und Lucy standen sich nicht so nahe wie alle anderen Geschwister der Weasleys. Sie liebten sich, sie unterstützten sich und sie spielten auch als kleine Kinder häufig miteinander, aber es war einfach nicht das gleiche wie bei Rose und Hugo oder Lily, Albus und James, ja nicht mal so wie bei Rose und Lily. Sie versuchten es eine Woche den anderen nachzumachen und waren am Ende kurz davor, sich umzubringen. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden, auch wenn sie ohne zu zögern für einander sterben würden, und das war eigentlich auch genug.

5. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben nur einen Freund gehabt. Sie und Justin waren zusammen, seit sie fünfzehn war und er sechzehn. Sie hatten alle ihre ersten Male gemeinsam erlebt und sich gegenseitig beim Erwachsenwerden geholfen. Ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts ohne ihn war die reinste Folter. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Briefe geschrieben wie in diesem Jahr und Hogsmeade-Wochenenden konnten nie schnell genug kommen, obwohl Wochenenden eigentlich ihre bevorzugte Lernzeit waren, die sie aber bereitwillig für Zeit mit Justin opferte.

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts machte er ihr einen Antrag, den sie ohne zu zögern annahm. Sie wusste, dass er der Richtige war.

6. Diese Entscheidung hatte sie allerdings oft vor ihrer Familie verteidigen müssen. Schließlich war sie erst neunzehn und es war nicht einfach, jung verheiratet zu sein, besonders, wenn man seinen Platz im Leben erst noch finden musste, vor allem beruflich gesehen. Molly fand das eigentlich ziemlich heuchlerisch, denn Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine, Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny und auch Grandma und Grandpa hatten ebenfalls ziemlich jung geheiratet und da hatte sie bestimmt niemand davon abbringen wollen.

Die einzige, die sie wirklich unterstützte, ohne die Entscheidung anzuzweifeln, war ihre Grandma Molly gewesen. Sie hatte ihr gesagt: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, was du tust, Liebes. Du würdest ihn bestimmt nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass er der Richtige für dich ist und du dir sicher bist, dass ihr das schaffen könnt."

Molly hatte ihre Großmutter glücklich umarmt und ihr versichert, dass sie sich bei keiner Entscheidung so sicher war wie bei dieser. Und es stimmte. Ihre Ehe war stabil. Und als sie schließlich sechs Jahre später ihren ersten Sohn bekamen, war sie es immer noch.

7. Molly war sich nicht sicher, welchen Beruf sie wählen sollte. Sie interessierte sich sowohl für den Beruf als Heilerin, als auch für eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Also machte sie in den Sommerferien vor der siebten Klasse ein dreiwöchiges Praktikum im Mungos und anschließend ein dreiwöchiges Praktikum bei ihrer Tante Hermine. Und danach konnte sie sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, denn ihr gefielen beide Berufe gut und sie war sich auch sicher, dass ihr beide liegen würden.

Dann las sie eines Morgens einen Artikel über Gilderoy Lockhart in der _Hexenwoche_, in dem davon berichtet wurde, dass er sich nie wieder an sein Leben würde erinnern können, obwohl die Heiler schon so vieles versucht hatten und sie wusste, dass sie mit dieser Verzweiflung nicht würde umgehen können. Sie hatte als Hexe so viel Macht und als Heilerin hätte sie so viel Wissen und trotzdem würde sie einigen Menschen nicht helfen können. Molly war klar, dass sie es nicht würde ertragen können, so zu versagen. Und deshalb entschloss sie sich für die Magische Strafverfolgung. Und sie war glücklich damit, auch wenn sie sich nach dem Tod von Ellen, der Freundin ihres Cousins Fred, fragte, ob sie ihr vielleicht nicht hätte helfen können, wenn sie doch Heilerin geworden wäre.

8. Sie war schrecklich enttäuscht von ihrem Dad, als sie erfuhr, dass er seine Familie während des Kriegs im Stich gelassen und stattdessen das Zaubereiministerium unterstützt hatte. Und das, obwohl ihr Dad Lucy und ihr immer gesagt hatte, dass es nichts wichtigeres als die Familie gab. Sie verstand nicht, wie er seine Eltern und seine Geschwister einfach alleine lassen konnte und bekam schreckliche Angst davor, dass er auch ihre Mum, Lucy und sie im Stich lassen könnte.

Er saß an ihrem Bett, als sie von dem Albtraum aufwachte, in dem genau das passiert war, strich ihr über die Haare und flüsterte ihr zu, dass er das, was er damals getan hatte, zutiefst bereute und dass er sie über alles liebte und nie verlassen würde. Und Molly glaubte ihm und sie verzieh ihm und dann umarmte sie ihn fest.

9. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Ron. Er war witzig, aber nicht zu witzig, ernst, aber nicht zu ernst und vor allem nahm er sie immer ernst. Außerdem fand sie es toll, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er "nur" der beste Freund von Onkel Harry war und nie selbst im Mittelpunkt stand, sondern immer nur daneben. Als sie ihm das erzählt hatte, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er lange gebraucht hatte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen und manchmal ziemlich große Probleme damit hatte. Aber das störte sie nicht, denn jetzt hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, genau wie ihr Dad wieder zur Familie zurückgekehrt war. Sie waren beide über ihren Schatten gesprungen und das war das wichtigste für Molly.

10. Sie hatte keine großen Probleme damit, zu der berühmten Weasley-Familie zu gehören. Ihr Dad hatte keine zentrale Rolle gespielt, so wie Onkel Harry, dessen Kinder natürlich die berühmtesten waren, oder Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine, die Onkel Harry am meisten geholfen hatten und deren Kinder am zweitberühmtesten waren. Onkel George und seine Kinder waren besonders durch seinen Scherzartikelladen bekannt und beim Rest der Weasley-Kinder war der Berühmtheitsgrad niedriger.

Sie las Lilys Buch _Kind einer Berühmtheit_ mit großem Vergnügen, denn es beschrieb fabelhaft ihre Familie und die verrückten Leute, die immer Interesse zeigten, aber sie selbst hatte nur wenige Geschichten beisteuern können und das auch nur, weil sie nach Victoire, Dominique und Louis die erste Weasley in Hogwarts und insbesondere in Ravenclaw gewesen war. Mit der Zeit hatte das Interesse stark abgenommen und für ihre Schwangerschaften interessierten sich kaum welche. Es gab immer nur eine kurze Meldung, wenn sie bekannt gab, ein Baby zu bekommen und eine weitere, wenn das Baby da war. Sie hatte noch nie ein Bild von ihrem Babybauch in einer Zeitschrift gesehen und sie war froh darüber. Denn das war eine wirklich persönliche Sache, die sie nicht mit ganz England teilen wollte.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel, als letztes kommt Lucy Weasley und dann sind wir mit den 10 Dingen der nächsten Generation durch. Ich danke schon jetzt allen, die begeistert mitgelesen und "meine" Charaktere ins Herz geschlossen haben. Allerdings werdet ihr noch nicht das letzte von ihnen gelesen haben, da ich noch eine ganze Reihe von One Shots habe, bzw. haben werde, die eins oder mehrere der 10 Dinge thematisieren.

Fünf sind bereits erschienen: Der Streit von Lily und Albus über McLaggen, das Kennenlernen von Albus und Tia, das Gespräch von Rose und Draco nach Dianes Geburt, die Ereignisse, die zum Tod von Freds Freundin Ellen führen und der Abend, an dem Scorpius Rose erzählt hat, dass er die Möglichkeit hat, für ein Jahr nach Amerika zu gehen. Als nächstes kommt wahrscheinlich Mollys Vorhaben, so jung zu heiraten.

Die One Shots findet ihr unter der Überschrift **Momentaufnahmen**. In meinem Livejournal findet ihr eine Liste von One Shots, die bereits in Planung sind. Ich würde mich außerdem freuen, wenn ihr mir weitere Vorschläge für One Shots schickt, die **ihr **gerne lesen wollt. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich es auch wirklich hinkriege, sie zu schreiben, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen, wenn mir etwas einfällt.

Desweiteren bedanke ich mich noch einmal bei den jetzt bereit 44 Personen, die sich an der Umfrage beteiligt haben, welche 10 Dinge (von James bis Teddy) euch am besten gefallen haben. Teddy hat jetzt mit 12 Stimmen einen soliden Vorsprung vor seinem Cousin 2. Grades Scorpius herausgearbeitet, der 8 Stimmen bekommen hat. Den dritten Platz teilen sich immer noch Rose und James mit jeweils 5 Stimmen.


	14. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

1. Sie wäre gerne etwas berühmter gewesen. Sie wusste, dass es Lily und Albus ziemlich nervte und auch Rose nicht davon begeistert war, aber da sie im gleichen Jahr wie James eingeschult wurde und sich die ganze Schule nur für den erstgeborenen Sohn von _dem _Harry Potter interessierte, wurde sie völlig übersehen und, obwohl sie es nie wagte, das jemandem zu erzählen, war sie deshalb ziemlich enttäuscht.

2. Sie verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum der Sprechende Hut sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt hatte. Sicher, sie war intelligent, aber sie war alles andere als ehrgeizig und längst nicht so bereit wie Molly, hart zu arbeiten. Für sie war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass ihre große Schwester in dieses Haus kommen würde, aber sich selbst hatte sie dort nie gesehen. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass jedes andere Haus mehr für sie infrage kommen würde als dieses. Aber schließlich war Luna Scamander auch in Ravenclaw gewesen und deshalb hätte Lucy eigentlich gar nichts mehr wundern sollen.

3. Ihr Karrierewunsch schien die ganze Familie am meisten zu überraschen, denn es hatte wohl niemand damit gerechnet, dass die Tochter von Percy Weasley in dem Scherzartikelladen von George Weasley arbeiten wollte. Sicher, sie war in Ravenclaw und bekam ganz gute Noten, aber deshalb musste sie doch nicht Heilerin oder Aurorin oder irgendetwas anderes werden, was ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen würde. Sie mochte Scherzartikel, hatte sie schon immer gerne verwendet, sehr zum Ärger ihres Vaters, und ihr erfinderisches Talent war auch nicht ohne. Also warum sollte sie dort nicht arbeiten? Wenn es sie glücklich machte? Sie musste diese Entscheidung lange und oft erklären, aber es war trotzdem eine der besten, die sie getroffen hatte und sie war sehr zufrieden damit.

4. Sie war schon immer die rebellischere gewesen. Molly war ruhig, bedacht und las lieber ein Buch, als draußen herumzutollen und Quidditch zu spielen. Lucy dagegen war laut, ungestüm und wild. Sie kletterte gerne auf Bäume, machte Kunststücke auf ihrem Besen und handelte im Allgemeinen immer erst, bevor sie nachdachte. Das hatte ihr schon mehr Hausarrest eingebracht, als sie zählen konnte, aber das war ihr egal. Regeln waren schließlich nicht das wichtigste im Leben.

5. Es war Lucy unverständlich, warum ihre Cousinen und Cousins häufig schon ziemlich früh heirateten und Kinder bekamen. Sie hatte Molly für verrückt gehalten, als diese nur sechs Monate nach ihrem Abschluss ihren Freund geheiratet hatte und nicht geglaubt, dass die Ehe gut gehen würde. Lucy verstand nicht den Sinn darin, sich früh zu binden und seine Freiheit so schnell wieder aufzugeben, nachdem man sie endlich bekommen hatte.

Sie war heilfroh, niemandem Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, wenn sie erst um elf Uhr morgens nach Hause kam und niemandem erklären zu müssen, warum sie das zwölfte Paar Schuhe _unbedingt_ haben musste. Nein, Lucy war unendlich dankbar für ihre Freiheit und hatte auch fest vor, sie auszunutzen, solange sie konnte.

6. Letzten Endes war sie, abgesehen von Fred, die einzige Weasley ihrer Generation, die unverheiratet und kinderlos blieb und, anders als Fred, der es nur war, weil seine große Liebe viel zu früh gestorben war, war sie es aus Überzeugung.

Sie hatte viele Freunde und Affären im Laufe ihres Lebens gehabt, aber ihre Freiheit ging ihr immer über alles und kein Mann war es ihr wert, eben diese aufzugeben. Sie bot sich häufig als Babysitterin für ihre geschaffte Schwester und diverse Cousins und Cousinen an, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie brauchte keine Kinder, die ihr helfen konnten, wenn sie wegen irgendeiner Erkrankung auf Pflege angewiesen war, denn sie hatte ihre riesige Familie, die sie nie im Stich lassen würde. Und das war genug.

7. Sie war ziemlich wütend auf ihren Vater, als sie erfuhr, dass er seine Familie während des Krieges im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hatte nicht die Angst, die Molly hatte, dass er sie verlassen würde, da sie wusste, dass ihr Vater das nicht tun würde. Sie war nur wütend, dass er es überhaupt fertig gebracht hatte, einfach zu gehen, weil ihm seine Karriere wichtiger war als alles andere. Sie wusste, dass er sich deswegen immer noch schämte, aber sie brauchte einige Tage, bis sie erkannte, dass er seine Lektion wirklich gelernt hatte und sie ihm verzeihen konnte.

8. Sie hatte große Angst vor Giraffen. Sie hatte nur einmal eine gesehen, als ihre Mutter mit ihnen im Zoo gewesen war und hatte damals als sechsjähriges Mädchen angefangen zu weinen, als sie das riesige Tier mit diesem schrecklich langen Hals gesehen hatte und erst wieder aufgehört, als sie fünfhundert Meter von dem Giraffenhaus entfernt gewesen waren. Sie war heilfroh, dass es in England Giraffen nicht in freier Wildbahn gab und sie nie einer unvorbereitet über den Weg laufen konnte.

9. Sie bewunderte ihre Mutter dafür, dass sie sich als Muggel so gut in der Welt der Magie zurechtfinden konnte. Sie stellte es sich als sehr schwer vor, in einer Welt zu leben, in die sie eigentlich nicht wirklich gehörte und in der sie sich grundlegend von allen anderen unterschied. Doch ihre Mutter schien damit wunderbar klar zu kommen. Aber als sie sich während der Weihnachtsferien einmal mit ihr über ein Nachsitzen stritt, das sie in der Schule bekommen hatte, weil sie sich mit jemandem duelliert hatte, schrie sie ihr wütend zu: "Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du kannst ja nicht mal zaubern!"

Lucy würde den verletzten Ausdruck ihrer Mutter nie vergessen und sie entschuldigte sich sofort, aber für den Rest ihres Lebens fühlte sie sich schuldig, wenn sie daran dachte.

10. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war George. Er hatte immer einen Scherz auf Lager und war fast immer gut gelaunt, außerdem war er der entspannteste Arbeitgeber, den sie sich wünschen konnte. Am meisten beeindruckte sie aber an ihm, dass er es geschafft hatte, trotz des Todes seines Zwillingsbruders weiter zu machen und wieder der Alte zu werden. Lucy bezweifelte, dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das letzte Kapitel der 10 kleinen Dinge über die nächste Generation. Ich danke allen, die diese FF verfolgt haben und freue mich sehr darüber, dass sie euch auch gefallen hat. Ich habe noch einige Momentaufnahmen im petto, also heißt es auch noch nicht Abschiednehmen von James, Rose, Roxanne und Co. Ich würde mich auch dort sehr über ein Review freuen und bin wie gesagt offen für Ideen, was zukünftige One-Shots betrifft.

Ich danke euch ebenfalls allen dafür, an der Umfrage teilgenommen zu haben, die eure liebsten 10 Dinge betroffen haben. Teddy hat von insgesamt 52 Stimmen 12 bekommen können und liegt somit klar auch Platz 1. Rose hat ihren Ehemann Scorpius einholen können und hat jetzt ebenfalls 8 Stimmen, teilt sich mit ihm jetzt also Platz 2. Und Albus hat seinen großen Bruder James ebenfalls einholen können und liegt jetzt mit ihm zusammen auf Platz 3.

Es wird jetzt eine neue Umfrage geben, die auch die letzten vier "10 Dinge" umfasst. Ich bin gespannt, ob einer der letzten vier Teddy seinen ersten Platz streitig machen kann. Die Umfrage findet ihr auf meinem Livejournal und zwar direkt unter der ersten Umfrage.


End file.
